


[盾铁] Open Your Ice

by Rejo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejo/pseuds/Rejo
Summary: 史蒂夫有两个愿望，一个关于斯坦利杯，一个关于托尼。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 出于文章设定需要，文中出现的漫威女性角色（仅运动员）皆性转为男性。

_……_  
_ 纽约复仇者对阵佐治亚九头蛇的NHL季后赛东部决赛进行到第二场（1），九头蛇继续坐镇主场亚特兰大电讯中心。开场仅六分钟，复仇者队前锋丹佛斯即为球队贡献一球，九头蛇队则于次节发力，由队长施密特接连攻入两球将比分反超。第三节中，复仇者队获得强打（2）机会，后卫罗曼诺夫以一记蓝线远射扳平比分，本节结束前25秒丹佛斯再次破门成功，复仇者3-2战胜九头蛇，系列赛大比分2-0领先。_  
_ ……_  
  
  
  
  
采访实在耽误时间，史蒂夫不得不做最后一个进浴室的。他出来时，人差不多都走光了，只有索尔和瓦尔基里、卡罗在门边聊着什么，看到他，瓦尔举起手。  
  
“队长！喝一杯吗？”  
  
虽说史蒂夫一般不主张在季后赛途中玩乐，但大比分领先两局，大伙儿想要庆祝一下，那也无何厚非。  
  
“其他人都去了？”他张望四周，问道。  
  
“托尼跟罗迪先去，我们留下等你，剩下的回酒店。”索尔扯下盖在他头上的毛巾，丢到旁边，“走？”  
  
“你们玩吧，不用算上我。”史蒂夫说，“这场打得有点累。”  
  
“来喝上两杯，担保你忘掉施密特的骷髅脸。”卡罗殷勤地帮他拉上行李包的拉链，史蒂夫抛出怀疑的一眼。  
  
“不是说我不乐意——不过你们是想让我放松，还是想让我付账呢？”  
  
“别担心，今晚出风头的另有人在。”瓦尔的拇指对着卡罗，“双弹王请客。”  
  
“所以问题是在于‘谁来照管喝醉的傻瓜运动员’。”史蒂夫了然地说。  
  
“拜托——”卡罗恳求道。  
  
“打住，我今晚没力气再扛人回酒店了。房卡带上没有？”  
  
索尔自信地按上外套口袋，瓦尔发出“嗤”的一声。  
  
“别太晚，我需要每个人准时坐上明早的飞机。”想了想，史蒂夫又说：“不许惹事。”  
  
“保证只喝喝、玩玩。”索尔用手背朝卡罗的胸口拍，“A在（3），他会负责。”  
  
卡罗更用力地回拍，“我不是你们的保姆，奥丁仔。”  
  
够不够得上保姆另说，至少复仇者的A不是靠抓阄选的。史蒂夫让卡罗盯着他们些，毕竟“我也只能指望你了”，卡罗做个嫌恶的表情，大声抱怨得跟希尔好好谈谈，因为要做到“进球、买单和看孩子”显然值得一份更好的合同。  
  
在停车场和三人分开后，史蒂夫搭上设备经理的车返回酒店。不像其他人，“放松”对他来说从不是件轻易的事，酒精对此也不会有太大作用。直到洗漱完毕，躺上床，疲劳的肌肉依然紧绷，好像身体仍处于比赛状态，有时史蒂夫会想，办公室很可能还考虑到了这个，才决定让他担任队长。  
  
他努力松弛身上各处，闭起眼，让自己幻想捧起斯坦利杯（4）的情景。这催眠项目虽固定，细节却总有不同，你看今天：队伍的尖叫声轰隆隆隆，除他们的对手外，全部人都在笑，球迷的尖叫几乎掀翻穹顶；他们轮流和布鲁西碰头盔，胡乱抱成一大团，连塔沙都笑得看不到眼睛；托尼握住颈上戴着的链子亲吻，而史蒂夫抱住他，向他保证父母亲将多么为他感到骄傲……  
  
假设梦中还有其他同捧杯一样美妙的事发生，史蒂夫也不打算告诉任何人。  


  
  
按照计划准点醒来，史蒂夫在起身之前使劲嗅了嗅。没什么酒味，表明孩子们昨晚挺乖，“索尔有克制”就很可说明问题。他按部就班洗漱、确认室友对他的叫早有反应、穿戴整齐、巡查一遍房间看看还有啥没收进行李包——对，除臭剂——接着下楼吃自助早餐。离出发剩一个半小时，他得确保大家都塞下些食物。  
  
班纳、斯特兰奇、王和帕克已经在餐厅里，余下的人不见踪影：目前一切正常。史蒂夫取好自己的“1248配置”早餐（一杯橙汁，两份煎蛋、四片全麦面包、八片烟熏肉），坐到帕克对面。  
  
“昨晚睡得还行？”  
  
帕克眨巴着眼，用力过头地咽下食物。  
  
“啊，好，特别好。斯科特和我玩会儿游戏就睡了，我们都好累，他打没打呼噜我都不记得。本来我想叫他一起下来吃，可他醒来又倒下去醒来又倒下去，我真没辙。虽说他答应了不会迟到，不过我想我该快点吃完上去确认一下。”  
  
“没关系，你慢慢吃，”史蒂夫说，“要是队长的事情都让你干了我干什么呢？”  
  
“噢，呃，我只是，想帮忙。”  
  
史蒂夫笑着，“季后赛很消耗体力和意志，但你越来越适应了，大伙能看到，昨天做得很好。”  
  
“谢谢，”帕克的脸红了，“我也觉得挺好。”  
  
史蒂夫想起自己在新秀赛季时，受到队长的鼓励也是这样无措。  
  
正吃着，帕克突然抬高脖子，史蒂夫顺着对方的目光望去，恰好对上刚进餐厅的托尼的眼睛。复仇者头号中锋戴着顶鸭舌帽——不同寻常，史塔克一向主张“解放头发”——甫一见着史蒂夫就垂头躲到取餐台边。躲得快也没用，史蒂夫看见了。他得知道怎么回事，昨天的比赛明明没人打架。  
  
托尼拿完餐，挑了张角落里的小桌子，史蒂夫把橙汁一口喝光，起身向那走去。虽然注意到帕克的紧张，这会他也没心思多说。  
  
他坐下的时候，帽檐下托尼的嘴型呈现出一种听天由命的姿态。一股复杂情绪生出，不好说是失望、烦躁或是担忧更多点，史蒂夫尽量平心静气地发问：“昨晚发生什么了吗？”  
  
“要是我说洗澡时摔倒，眼睛压在沐浴液瓶子上你会信么？”  
  
史蒂夫深吸一口气。“说事实。”  
  
托尼终于抬起脸，视线躲闪着，乌眼青明晃晃的像块有毒的斑。“跟陌生人起了点争执。”  
  
史蒂夫复又深吸一口气。团队纪律之类的废话他已强调过无数多遍，托尼听过无数多遍，全队没有一个人不想闯进决赛，没有一个人不战战兢兢地保证身体完好以便能在下一场比赛出场。所以这到底算什么？托尼有怎样都非打不可的理由吗？  
  
“你那时怎么想的？”他疲惫地说。  
  
托尼用餐叉翻弄炒蛋，耸耸肩，史蒂夫把右手压到桌布上。半分钟后，耐不住沉默压力的人放下叉子，挫败地揉弄脸颊。  
  
“我知道错了，好吗？我不会再这么干了，直到季后赛结束我都不出去。”托尼闷声说，“求你，让我吃完早餐吧。”  
  
趁着情绪还没更糟，史蒂夫离开了座位。他真的无法理解。托尼和他同一年参加选秀，到现在都，天呐，九年了，九年，不足以让一个运动员谨慎对待冰上冰下的每一秒钟生活吗？在酒吧打架，该死的，他不懂得那可能造成的后果吗？  
  
在酒店餐厅大吼大叫并不合适，有鉴于托尼或许已经制造出了一个公关问题，没必要制造多一个。史蒂夫打算上楼找人问问，罗迪、卡罗，甚至是索尔（如果他足够清醒的话）。幸运的是——幸运，哈——半路上他就抓到一个。  
  
史蒂夫拉着正要走进餐厅的卡罗来到走廊另一端，“昨晚在酒吧发生的事，完完整整地告诉我。”  
  
“啊，”卡罗转开眼，“史蒂夫……”  
  
“托尼不肯说。”史蒂夫逼近一步，“你是我的A，卡罗。”  
  
卡罗向后撸了把额前的头发。“别太生他的气，好不？他真没有故意找事。”  
  
“告诉我，我自己判断。”  
  
“实际上，我也有责任，我该及时拉住他。”  
  
“这个我们晚点会谈到。”  
  
“OK。”卡罗抬手投降，“那会我们正在喝酒，聊得很开心，大家都很开心，想着喝几杯就回去。隔壁桌有几个年轻人，是九头蛇队的球迷，在回顾赛况，大声抱怨我们——当然他们不知道旁边就是‘狗屎复仇者’，后来才知道的——我们还偷偷笑，那时啥事没有。然后，”卡罗一脸难以启齿，“然后有两个人说些不好的话，嗯……关于你的，屁股。”他晃晃手指，比划一下史蒂夫的臀部，“你的冰球运动员身材很标准，很棒，好吗！没什么可笑的！但在他们嘴里就很难听啊，他们一直说，一直说，托尼就……”  
  
卡罗虚虚示意出一个揪领子的手势。复杂的情绪又来了，这次是难堪、无语，好像还有点奇怪的骄傲（这更加深了无语的程度），史蒂夫捂住额头，一时不晓得该讲什么好。  
  
“我已经打过电话给波茨，她会处理的，我们继续打好比赛就没事。”卡罗不确定地说，“应该没事。”  
  
“最好没事。”史蒂夫嘟囔，脑子里乱糟糟的，“对方受伤没有？”  
  
“虽然跟你比打得不怎么样，好歹是职业运动员，对付普通人绰绰有余啦。”卡罗抬起下巴，“谁先倒地算谁输，咱们可赢了。”  
  
大概无语到极致就只能笑了吧。“你是A，卡罗。”史蒂夫语重心长。  
  
“我是啊，”卡罗摊手，“可我还是不想队友输。”  


  
  
回纽约途中史蒂夫没能找到机会和托尼说话，虽然他也没想好有何可说。托尼照旧同罗迪坐在一起，而他照旧待在山姆和巴基之间。假设经历了这么些年的冲撞后他的记忆力依然好使的话，那么，他跟托尼好像真没挨一块坐过。  
  
史蒂夫不确定这之中是否存在任何哪怕程度微妙的特殊原因，离他俩短暂又古怪的亲密阶段已过去许久，“避嫌”本就不是很坚实的理由，如今更是无稽之谈。说他不想念托尼的手那是假的——还有托尼的喘息、托尼脸上的潮红、托尼轻松的笑……托尼的好多好多。而随着一个不知哪天踩下的刹车（没人听到），他们停止那么做了，史蒂夫随后意识到托尼可能只是不再想要那种诡异关系。  
  
本来就没经过定义，那么结束也不需要定义，他们仍然是很好的朋友，配合绝佳的队友，托尼在前场冲锋陷阵，史蒂夫就会把后场守得固若金汤。只要不影响比赛，没什么大不了的。  
  
托尼依旧在酒吧和女孩儿调情，他肆意散播魅力，而所有人都喜欢他（赛场上的死对头除外）。史蒂夫有时参与大伙儿的活动，远远看到托尼和某个漂亮姑娘凑到一处谈笑，心中总会浮起一阵好似丢了东西却不知从何寻起的茫然。他们是好朋友没错，但他并不觉得他真正了解托尼的内心。  
  
除了一点：对冰球发狂般的热烈情感。史蒂夫相信这是他们的友谊——或者说共鸣——的基底。为求在大局分落后的情况下翻盘，即便要打封闭针，托尼也坚持上阵，开足马力带领进攻组扭转乾坤；史蒂夫过了这么多年训练场—赛场—家的生活，根本想象不出没有冰球的人生，说得极端些，与其死在病床，他宁愿倒在冰上。  
  
彼此都是为了继续打球什么都愿意做的人，史蒂夫偶尔会想，难道这还不够？可当托尼在赛后的洗澡间里避开他时——当然有可能是他多心——好吧，或许真的不够。  
  
返回纽约后仅来得及稍作休息，下午的训练就如期而至。然而上冰前，弗瑞领着他、托尼和卡罗去了公关办公室，一路上一言不发，表情又冷又硬。托尼盯着视线前方某一点，卡罗抿着嘴，史蒂夫则努力挺直腰杆。  
  
“有人拍了照片，还有视频，发在社交网络，但目前情况可控，你没造成太多的讨论量。没有出警记录，这点是不幸中的幸运。”资深公关经理佩珀•波茨的语气很能安慰人，尽管史蒂夫确信她一定有过五百次敲他们这群人脑袋的想法。  
  
“我们需要你们做的是，赢下下一场比赛，甚至再下一场，再再下一场，”波茨继续说道，“我的本意并非向你们施加球场外的额外压力，可这是转移人们注意力的最好方法。你们一直赢，公众就会只关注于球队的胜利，而不是一些不那么美好的消息。”  
  
“我们明白，”史蒂夫颔首，“谢谢你。”  
  
“职责所在。”波茨笑着说。  
  
弗瑞仅余的那只眼睛扫过他们三人。“回去练习，保持清醒。”  
  
托尼在电梯里依旧沉默，卡罗不安地和史蒂夫交换眼色。史蒂夫想，他真得说些什么。说些什么？  
  
出电梯后，卡罗悄悄向史蒂夫点了点头，用一句“你们可以好好谈谈”把他俩留在一处。好好谈谈——这本是史蒂夫最熟练的事，他迎来送往，跟不知几多前队友现队友“好好谈谈”过，此刻面对托尼他却只觉语塞。  
  
托尼打架的原因稀松平常：听到有人冒犯朋友而憋不住气，这最常见不过。史蒂夫不应该感到太……  
  
太怎么样？  
  
“他们只是说说而已，”史蒂夫开口道，“不会真正伤害到我。”  
  
托尼仰头看天花板，似乎叹了口气。然后他低下头，回到平日里下冰后疲劳而放松的状态，朝史蒂夫摆出个“没事，一切都好”的小型笑容。  
  
“我知道，”他说，“但他们伤害到我了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1\. NHL（北美职业冰球联赛）季后赛：常规赛结束后，将有16支球队晋级季后赛，东西部联盟各8支，采用七场四胜制决胜。经过三轮系列赛，从16支球队中决出东西部冠军，争夺最终的联盟桂冠。文首的短新闻描述的就是复仇者和九头蛇争夺东部冠军这一系列赛中的第二场，复仇者已连胜两场，再胜两场即可淘汰九头蛇，成为东部冠军，并与西部冠军展开最后一轮争战。
> 
> 2\. 强打（Power Play）： 比赛时每队上场6人，3名前锋、2名后卫、1名守门员。冰球规则有罚出场2分钟和5分钟的规定，犯规球员罚下场后，被罚球队不允许补人，场上便会形成多打少局面，则是Power Play，这是得分的最好时机；对于被罚球队来说，则是以少防多，需要采取特殊形式的防守战术来避免对方得分。
> 
> 3\. 球员上衣左胸处若有A，表明该球员是队中的候补队长（alternate captain），可以理解为副队长。若有C，则表明该球员是队长（captain）。
> 
> 4\. 斯坦利杯（Stanley Cup）：是国家冰球联盟的最高奖项，在每个赛季的季后赛后颁给联盟的冠军队伍。
> 
> 冰球比赛每场赛时60分钟，分为三节，每节20分钟，节间休息15分钟；如果双方战平，则进入加时赛，采用“金球制胜”。不同于常规赛，NHL季后赛的加时节数没有时间限制，直至“金球”产生，比赛方可结束。
> 
> 每队每场可有球员20名，同一时间上场比赛的球员有6名，除守门员外的球员称为skater（滑行进攻球员）。常规赛加时，场上双方各有3名skater，即3对3；季后赛加时则不变，仍是5对5。由于冰球运动员的滑行速度快，冲撞激烈，体力消耗很大，因此通常一名球员在场上拼杀30秒至120秒就会被换下来休息。
> 
> 至于屁股这梗，冰球运动员因为高强度运动的关系，往往拥有发达的大腿和臀大肌，而本文最初的灵感来源则是复4中队长的“美国翘臀”。


	2. Chapter 2

_……_  
_NHL季后赛东部战区展开了决赛第四场争夺，佐治亚九头蛇继续作客纽约复仇者主场三角翼中心。首节比赛16分23秒复仇者队后卫斯特兰奇在后场发动长传，前锋塔查拉带球直破敌方防守，将球打进，复仇者1-0率先取得领先。此后次节两队皆无进账。末节中，九头蛇获得强打机会，前锋斯特拉克于17分9秒射门被扑出，又由队友西特韦尔补射成功；仅30秒后，前锋朗姆洛打入单刀球，使九头蛇最终以2-1终结比赛。复仇者于本系列赛中的三连胜宣告结束。_  
_……_  
  
  
  
  
史蒂夫没有特别讨厌的某个球员或某个球队，但他真切希望不用和九头蛇再打一场。节间休息时，众人脸色全都很难看，索尔一副想砸点什么的样子，瓦尔一进更衣室就把手套掷向座位。弗瑞负手走进房间，明显也很不高兴。  
  
“你们对九头蛇生气的话，我建议最好也对自己生会儿气。谁在制造混乱？他们；谁中计了？**你们**！领先一球而已，仅仅一球！等到被赶超的时候，人们会说：谁让复仇者忙着发脾气不记得要射门呢，那可他妈没办法。”  
  
“如果有人想挨揍，他就该挨揍！”瓦尔恨恨道，“都快撞到布鲁斯头上了，‘无心之举’，谁信那是无心之举——”  
  
“留到下一轮，好吗？不管银护还是叉人，到时尽管掀个人仰马翻，别在这会儿。”弗瑞严厉地说，“我们是来赢的，记住这点。”  
  
“不能都做吗？赢，并且把他们揍个稀烂？”克林特说，“我觉得能行。”  
  
弗瑞抱起双臂，史蒂夫发誓他看到了那黑黝黝额角上的青筋。克林特摊开手。  
  
“九头蛇非常清楚他们晋级不了，只想让对手没好日子过，他们期待你们心烦意乱，失误受伤，明白吗？季后赛不仅是技术战、耐力战，更是精神战，三场都挨下来了，不差今晚。”弗瑞用记者最怕的那种眼神扫视众人，“谁做不到专心干活儿的，尽早说，我让能专心的人上。”  
  
没人作声，弗瑞来回踱一圈，抬手敲打挂在墙上的白板。  
  
“拉开阵型，快速传球，混乱最容易给他们搞小动作的机会，尤其在网前，都当心着点。队伍需要每个人完整结实地进入下一轮。”  
  
大家应声，各自擦汗、换衣服，教练组又叮嘱几句便离开了。史蒂夫环顾一圈，毫不意外看出压抑的怒气。  
  
“只剩一节了，调整好心态，我们能做到的。”他喊道。  
  
“我们当然能。”克林特把毛巾盖到头上，“都交给我，布鲁西。我今年的生日愿望就是‘打断巴曹克那狗娘养的鼻子’。”  
  
“先说明：我不鼓励暴力行为，”门将伸开腿，瘫坐在位置上，“可我想我会挺乐意看到照片。”  
  
“你生日到了？”皮姆将汗湿的球衣扔进脏衣篓。  
  
“下礼拜一，”马克西莫夫双胞胎中的老大说，“咱们把这轮赢下来送你当礼物怎么样？”  
  
“大伙儿都听见了啊，没赢就找你。”克林特走过去，用手臂亲昵地箍住搭档的脖子，“你是旺达，还是皮埃罗又穿哥哥的衣服呢？”  
  
旺达吐吐舌头，甩开他。“猜猜看。”  
  
克林特和双胞胎笑闹起来，另外几人随即加入，紧绷的气氛稍微消散。史蒂夫注意到某个角落一直没出声：托尼站在座位前，护具还没脱，和卡罗低头讨论着手里的什么东西，指缝间流下细长一环弧线。  
  
史蒂夫慢吞吞地卸下护肩和护胸，仰头灌下大半瓶水。我是队长，他想着，终于站起身走向对面。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
托尼抬起头看他，再看了眼卡罗，伸出手心。那是托尼平时戴着的项链挂坠——噢。  
  
“在场上弄断的？”史蒂夫拼命回想几次争抢，“施密特？”  
  
“不知道，也许吧。”托尼收回手，“幸亏掉在护腰里。”  
  
卡罗拈起链子的断口观察，“应该能修好的。我认识靠谱的珠宝商，要给你介绍吗？”  
  
“我想最好还是找到原来做这个的人。”托尼说，“不过，也给我介绍吧，以防万一。”  
  
这么近，史蒂夫能看清托尼鼻子上的汗珠，还有眼底淤青的形状。“小心点，你是他们重点盯防对象。”他说。  
  
“嗯，明白。”托尼同他短暂地交汇视线，接着俯身将项链安顿进行李包。不知为何，这动作仿佛有些刻意，史蒂夫突然有种不受欢迎的感觉。他转身回座，继续擦头发，发觉卡罗盯着自己看，便摆出疑问的表情。然而卡罗只是耸耸肩，接着解护具。  
  
如果乌眼青事件被拿来解释他和托尼之间的气氛，史蒂夫会由着对方这么认为，只要他们能闭嘴不问。毕竟说谎不容易，关于此事他也讲不出太多谎言以外的来。  
  
不然还能有什么？他们伤害到我了，托尼说。而托尼率先停下了那段啥也不算的纠缠，所以他没理由从中听出任何别的意思。托尼是个维护队长名誉的好队友，托尼在告诉他：我是你的好队友。  
  
所以，就这样吧，现在也不是处理这些的合适时机。一节，二十分钟，他们距离东部冠军的最短距离就只那么点儿，眼下最重要的事情里，愁人的爱慕可排不上号。  
  


  
  
“上！上！抢下来！”  
  
复仇者门后出现混战，弗瑞在场边大喊。索尔抵住皮尔斯，史蒂夫设法从朗姆洛鞋下挖出球，塔沙拿到，传向蓝线，托尼杆子一挑带到身前，随即发力直冲前场。是机会，说不定能进上一个，史蒂夫抬头望了眼大屏幕：还有四分半钟。  
  
目光才回到冰上，观众席发出一阵“吁”声，球滑向墙边，施密特跨过被撞翻的对手，急追而去。尽管托尼即刻爬起，球权却已到九头蛇手中，施密特控球回转，在蓝线外等待时机的泽莫见机启动，两人左右相错，直冲网前。  
  
眼见施密特即将射门，刚换下塔沙的帕克从侧后方追上——小孩儿真的非常快——出杆阻拦，晃得他一个趔趄，差点失了球。好角度已丢，施密特飞速从网后绕到另一侧，布鲁斯警惕地随之移动。  
  
泽莫在门边用杆子笃笃地敲打冰面，但帕克和史蒂夫处于球路之间，施密特停球观望，倒滑着往高位寻找空隙。不管他要传还是直接打门，都得破坏掉，史蒂夫趁着对方还未行动，伸杆迎上前。  
  
下一瞬间，九头蛇的队长摔到冰上，神情痛苦，裁判举手示意有人犯规。  
  
“这他妈算什么？”泽莫滑过来，看看倒地的自家队长，又看看史蒂夫，“像个有种的男人一样打球吧！别耍花招！”  
  
索尔横握球杆，危险地绕泽莫兜了半圈，施密特手抱脚踝，发出提醒意味的闷哼。史蒂夫试图争辩，说明只想要截球而不是勾对方的腿，裁判却表示判决毋庸置疑，观众席传来阵阵嘘声。  
  
“两分钟，没那么糟。”裁判朝受罚席抬起手。  
  
施密特被队友扶起离场，史蒂夫则坐进上锁的透明房子里。弗瑞换上特勤组，史蒂夫看着，感到腹中满是扭结。他确实不能保证刚才的动作不曾多加野心，可九头蛇因此获得强打机会，这得算他的责任。  
  
西特韦尔得分。  
  
朗姆洛得分。  
  
观众席的骚动令人焦虑，弗瑞在最后一分钟决定放空门（1）。六十秒很快过去，比赛完结的哨声响起，九头蛇一球小胜复仇者，逃过横扫结局。  
  
“大家表现得都不够好。”下场时，布鲁斯安慰地按上他的后背，“我也是，本该扑到的，却被朗姆洛骗过。”  
  
可我是表现最不够的那个，史蒂夫想这么说。他回搂门将，拍拍对方的头盔，“下一场就赢了。”  
  
布鲁斯将他推进更衣室，“所以别噘着嘴啦。”  
  
输了球，众人没精打采的，房间里挤满默默收拾的半裸男，好像连汗臭味都带着难过的气息。托尼在对面的座位上，正低头解鞋带，一头湿发乱蓬蓬的对着他。史蒂夫盯着翻飞的手指看了会，脱掉上衣扔进框里。  
  
直到冲完澡，他都在努力克制着不去想象托尼在酒吧动手前的心情，和手伸进那发丝里的感觉。

  
  
  
“嗨，男孩儿。”  
  
母亲的声音从起居室传出，史蒂夫关上门，将外套扔向沙发靠背。“嗨，妈。”  
  
“想吃块馅饼吗？很好吃，梅带来的。”莎拉站起身，一旁桌上，希施金的《夜》已初现端倪。投其所好，塔沙来送新年礼物时说。他投中了，莎拉确实很喜欢。  
  
“还不饿。”史蒂夫走向母亲，“你们玩得开心么？”  
  
莎拉双手叉腰，对着拼图摇头，“她帮了忙，可惜还是没多少进展。颜色太丰富啦，找得我俩眼花缭乱。她刚走没多久。”  
  
“她还好？”  
  
“挺好的，和往常一样。”莎拉俯下身，将没拼上的几十片放回盒子里，“我们讨论了一下玛丽的出院礼物。”  
  
“已经计划好了吗？”  
  
“嗯，买顶假发，或者漂亮的帽子吧，就是得找个时间认真挑挑。”  
  
“我相信梅的眼光。”  
  
“我的眼光也不差。”莎拉佯装恼怒，“双胞胎状态怎么样？”  
  
“都很努力，今天的练习也待到最后。”史蒂夫朝冰箱走去，“在这时候，对母亲表达支持的最佳方式可不就是认真打球么，他们明白的。”  
  
“是啊，两个好孩子……对了，托尼的眼睛是怎么回事？”  
  
Lactaid。史蒂夫看着盒装奶，莫名其妙在心里念起品牌的名字。  
  
“洗澡时没站稳，压到沐浴液瓶子而已。没大碍。”  
  
“那就好。说起来也好久没见着他，要不让孩子们来聚餐吧？等你们赢下九头蛇？”  
  
“噢，行啊。”  
  
“你快问，定下来我好准备。”  
  
史蒂夫想笑。“随便喂点就行，那群家伙吃冰刀刮出的雪都能饱。”  
  
“你把妈妈看成什么人呀。”莎拉瞪来一眼。  
  
史蒂夫转转眼珠，“致力于把小崽子宠坏的人？”  
  
“好吧，我以后不给你熨衣服了。”莎拉说，“明早飞亚特兰大（2）？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“那就别待太晚，在飞机上又睡不好。”  
  
“知道。”  
  
史蒂夫喝光牛奶，到水池将杯子洗净。转过身，母亲倚在流理台边，微微笑着看他。  
  
“你们还领先呢，没关系的。”莎拉温柔地说。  
  
大概没有什么瞒得过一个生养你的人，遑论你在隐藏情绪方面还做得特别糟糕。史蒂夫摇了摇头，“我今天没做好。”  
  
“有起有落，既然这场在低谷，说明下一场会在高处？”  
  
“会吗？”  
  
“不会吗？”莎拉眨眨眼，“我的儿子棒极了，我还等着去盐湖城或者海伦娜玩呢。”  
  
他等了很久，而她等待得同样久，天知道他有多想给她决赛轮的票，多想让她也碰到奖杯。鼻梁突如其来一阵酸涩，史蒂夫把手伸过流理台，握住母亲的。莎拉笑了笑，将另一只手盖上他的手背。  
  
“我只希望你快乐。”莎拉轻声说。  
  
在灯光下，母亲的眼尾有一片柔和的窄窄阴影，纹路倒变得不那么明晰。史蒂夫看着，脑子里冒出奇怪的想法，仿佛他不知何时曾见过这画面。  
  
“我很快乐，真的。”他提起嘴角。  
  
母亲又拍了几下他的手。  
  


  
  
若非要形容，史蒂夫会把“赛后采访”与“无聊”划等号。记者总爱问一些已经问过上千遍的问题，来来回回地逼他们承认自己这场确实打得不够好，和上一场感觉起来有无比大的差距，但是依然对下一场充满信心。不晓得塔-查拉是如何做到每次受访都彬彬有礼的，也许他退役后可以试试公关负责人之类的工作。  
  
说到公关——波茨应该做过什么安排，采访视频里没出现托尼。复仇者得分王脸上的淤青如此明显，只要不是盲人都能看见，媒体绝不会放过追问的机会。在球员丑闻的敏感度上他们基本是一群秃鹫。  
  
难道他们相信了浴室跌跤的鬼话？可能性虽然低，也不见得一定没人买账。  
  
史蒂夫不甚专注地浏览着首页，意料之中没见到太多新鲜内容。忽然意识到这么会儿都没刷出托尼的新消息，他记起来，是波茨建议托尼暂时别在社交网络活动。  
  
球队官推发了赛果，配语展望着后天的胜利，还有几张照片：塔-查拉得分后和巴基、罗迪拥抱；瓦尔带球越过威珀；索尔掀起斯特拉克——这一下可真帅。相熟的球队摄影师给一篇评论员文章点了心：复仇者季后赛能走多远？四位关键先生——  
  
手机发出嗡嗡声。别看了，睡你的觉。史蒂夫失笑，合起电脑，仰头倒上床。  
  
_【传送给：塔沙 - 我怀疑你在我房里装了摄像机。】_  
  
_【来自：塔沙 - 我瞎猜的，你自己承认而已 】_  
  
_【来自：塔沙 - 不像别人，我对你的冰球屁股可没兴趣 】_  
  
_【传送给：塔沙 - 万分感谢你没兴趣。】_  
  
_【来自：塔沙 - 快睡，别以为队里缺你才输，自大狂。九头蛇马上就要完蛋 】_  
  
_【传送给：塔沙 - 西伯利亚的占卜术？】_  
  
_【来自：塔沙 - 你根本无法想象 】_  
  
也到该睡的时间了，日程里仅有最后一项未完成，史蒂夫编辑好讯息，按通讯组别一一发送。就是这些琐碎的事情使他赢得“鸡妈妈”的亲切称呼。他知道即便不做，也没人会加以责怪，但做了不是更好吗？为全队按时集合登机的概率多添一层保障——看不出有什么坏处。  
  
七八条“收到”陆陆续续被收到，克林特从不回复，倒也没误过事。布鲁斯发来不变的“晚安，C”，帕克的句子则略微长点儿：“我们一定可以进总决赛。”  
  
绝对可以。史蒂夫回道。  
  
和平时不同，那个人一直没回，直到他躺下很久后，床头柜上的手机才又嗡嗡地响起来。  
  
_【收到 新讯息 来自：托尼 - 后天能赢的 】_  
  
_【收到 新讯息 来自：托尼 - 我会进球 】_  
  
我也会传给你，史蒂夫想。  
  
_【传送给：托尼 - 一起赢吧 】_  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1\. 放空门：比赛中，每方各有6名球员同时在场。规则允许球队撤下守门员，以换取多一名进攻球员上场，争取得分。这种情况通常出现在比赛即将结束，队伍陷入背水一战的心态时。
> 
> 2\. 飞去亚特兰大：季后赛每轮系列赛中，对战双方采取七场四胜制，轮流坐镇主场，每两场交换一次，第五场始，每场交换一次。文中描写的比赛是该系列赛的第四场，前四场比赛地点是亚特兰大-亚特兰大-纽约-纽约，因此复仇者需要再前往亚特兰大进行下一场的争斗。


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
_ ……_  
_ NHL季后赛第三轮系列赛日前落下帷幕。东部方面，复仇者队经过三连胜和一次主场失利，在第五场以5-1的压倒性优势战胜九头蛇，大比分4-1夺得东部冠军宝座；西部方面，前四场比赛中，叉人队两度领先又被银护队两度扳平，大比分2-2的胶着战况下，叉人以4-3夺下赛点，并在第六场中以3-1的战绩淘汰银护，继登顶常规赛积分榜后，再次登顶西部季后赛名单。_  
  
_ 复仇者对战叉人的首场比赛将于UTC-6周四下午四点在蒙大拿州海伦娜泽维尔中心举行。_  
_ ……_  
  
  
  
  
“使点力啊，卫兵们，倒是进一个。”山姆盯着电视，把两颗爆米花抛进嘴里。  
  
“奎尔今天状态不太行。”史蒂夫说。  
  
“我看就没几个行的，卡摩拉还好点，勇度打得那是什么啊？”卡罗说。  
  
“还能指望他们吗？我真的不想对上叉人。”斯科特说。  
  
“没人想对上叉人，叉人自己都不想。”瓦尔打开新一包多力多滋，“谁想撞罗根，我反正不。”  
  
索尔咧着嘴，举高手。  
  
“不算数。你不是人类，是头熊。”瓦尔冷淡地说。  
  
“正好，熊跟狼来一——嗨！就是这样！”山姆突然跳起，没接住的爆米花掉落在地，“这球漂亮！”  
  
“捡起来。”塔沙踢他的椅子。  
  
卡摩拉连超四人，艰难扫进一球，将比分追平至1-1。板凳席上的银护队员起劲地用球杆敲着板墙，观众席响起惊天动地的欢呼，仿佛队伍已经赢了似的。山姆和斯科特挥舞手臂，跟着电视里的球迷大叫：“砰！砰！护卫队！砰！砰！护卫队！”  
  
“好家伙，这群人真是打不死的蟑螂啊。”瓦尔嘀咕着，语气倒很高兴。  
  
可惜半小时后，打不死的蟑螂伴着山姆的哀嚎迎来前进之路的终结。叉人队层层叠叠地抱做一团，解说员更是兴奋溢于言表，不停说自己早就看好他们能晋级，因为银护在赛季初始时的表现“可以说不值一提”，虽然后期大爆发以黑马之姿闯进季后赛，但经验太少又欠缺真正的明星球员去领导攻势云云。  
  
“让我们来问问22号……或者11号，我不确定，”斯科特把手机举到皮埃罗嘴边，“即将与父亲执教的队伍争夺斯坦利杯，你对此有什么感想？”  
  
“我想先跟他说抱歉，因为复仇者马上要把叉人打得屁滚尿流。”皮埃罗夺过手机，精准地抛给兄长。  
  
“嘿，对记者礼貌点儿。”斯科特伸长手臂跟旺达争抢，旺达寻个空把手机抛回给弟弟。皮埃罗按亮屏幕，不满地叫起来。  
  
“锁屏画面竟然是门罗！你记得自己在哪打球吗？”  
  
“叛徒。”塔沙评论道，“该换成史蒂夫。”  
  
史蒂夫举起双手，“请别牵扯到我。”  
  
“人拥有用任何照片当锁屏的权利。”斯科特推开队友的脸，抢回手机，“再说，还有比战胜最崇拜的运动员更快乐的事吗？没有。”  
  
“确实如此。”索尔说。斯科特赞赏地同知音者碰拳，皮埃罗则悄悄靠近，准备再次出手，毫不意外又引起一番打闹。史蒂夫转移阵地以避开扭打的队友，卡罗挨到他旁边，手肘戳戳他腰侧。  
  
“托尼来不了，要和珠宝商谈修项链的事。”  
  
“噢。”  
  
“你俩还好么？”  
  
史蒂夫斜眼看过去，“为什么不好？”  
  
“不知道啊，”卡罗歪歪脑袋，“你还生他的气？”  
  
“没有。”史蒂夫转回眼，“没什么可气的。”  
  
“那是他生你的气？”  
  
“这个你该问他吧。”  
  
卡罗吐吐舌头，“问他还不如问我家的猫，至少猫能喵两声。”  
  
“我们很好。”史蒂夫说，卡罗不置可否地哼了声。饭厅那头传来莎拉的招呼，唤大家过去吃晚饭，史蒂夫推卡罗走，暗自为感到解脱而愧疚。  
  
“你太——棒了，莎拉！”瓦尔夸张地吸着鼻子，“不过我们真的可以叫披萨外卖的，你在我们心里也仍然会是一百分。”  
  
“那不行，”莎拉摘下隔热手套，立起食指，“我绝不会用外卖招待我的好孩子，否则罗杰斯风味自家制菜肴有何用武之地呢？你们都多吃，下星期给叉人点颜色瞧瞧。”  
  
“亲爱的‘鸡妈妈的鸡妈妈’。”塔沙搂住队长母亲的腰，“Спасибо вам. （俄语：谢谢您）”  
  
“ На здоровье！（俄语：没什么）对么？是这么发音么？”莎拉扭过头，塔沙笑着比划大拇指，“成啦，我再努力学学，休赛期就到莫斯科待着去。”  
  
“等您来了，我带您参观整个俄罗斯联邦。”塔沙说。  
  
“而我就乖乖待在家，当个令人省心的儿子。”史蒂夫端过烤盘，放到餐桌中央。  
  
“我走之前会列好清单，告诉你每天该穿哪双袜子。”莎拉说，将一摞餐盘递给卡罗。  
  
“用不着，”卡罗边分盘子边吃吃笑，“他会选择全天都穿拖鞋。”  
  
“我感觉你在形容巴基•巴恩斯——”  
  
“不是斯科特吗——”  
  
“还有威尔逊——”  
  
“我明明很安静地在这等待食物——”  
  
“嗯，托尼没来？”莎拉环顾一圈，问道。  
  
“他的项链断了，今天跟珠宝商约好看看能不能修，所以没法来。”卡罗回答。  
  
“项链？他脖子上那根吗？”卡罗点头，莎拉惋惜地张开嘴，“天呐，那他一定很着急。”  
  
“唔，托尼好像翻出来父母当时签的订单还是什么的，反正联系上了打造链子的人，复原应该不成问题。”  
  
“但愿能修好，”莎拉叹口气，“这倒霉孩子，又是摔跤又是弄坏东西的……快坐，男孩儿们——”  
  
卡罗飞快地和史蒂夫对视一眼，帮着莎拉把柠檬烤鱼分到众人的餐盘里。史蒂夫叫其他人落座，刻意忽略掉队友都在交换目光的事实。  


  
  
比赛结果往往关乎状态和运气的微妙配比，因而“运动员多少都有些迷信”这回事，虽听着古怪，其实不难理解。大家似乎相信持之以恒地做某件小事会带来幸运，就像坚持练习能提高水平一样。比如，塔沙会在赛前祈祷；托尼每逢客场作战都要吃掉一小包蓝莓干；布鲁西的行李包里藏着颗来历不明的旧冰球，用以保佑他当日高水准发挥……等等。  
  
史蒂夫记得队里所有人的习惯。而他自己——他的迷信可能是最多的，条条框框全都围绕着那个渴求多年的目标。他总是最后一个上冰，在这之前同每位队友碰拳，看大家向前冲，滑上冰面。就像有着各自轨道的一颗颗星星，汇集到一起成为星系，闪耀，令人惊叹。  
  
彼此间有披荆斩棘的巨大潜力，史蒂夫一直知道，即便有时确实需要火花去引燃。作为队长，很重要的一点是：必须相信集体的力量，因此他每天都鼓励自己保持信心。这天开赛时，他也一如既往地有信心。  
  
然而他们没能赢下第一场。  
  
曾在常规赛领教过对手的水平，还目睹了银护落败的颓唐，队伍很清楚此次对抗处于何种级别，也做了心理准备。但常规赛的叉人跟季后赛的叉人无法相提并论，罗根、萨默斯和格雷构成的进攻一组——解说员的原话是“蒙大拿的三叉戟”——简直撕开了复仇者的后场，尤其罗根，“完全是头野兽！”在场边直播解说的记者边喊边躲闪，差点被飞出场的球击中额头。  
  
进入本次季后赛以来，史蒂夫第一次感到如此力不从心。他们虽打进两球，过程却都艰难到让人不敢奢望能再得一个，而叉人，他们只是——得分，得分，得分。  
  
连番密集扑救让布鲁斯心力交瘁，前锋组也没给门将帮上什么忙，解说员讶异于复仇者“怎么好像迷失方向的蜜蜂”，主场球迷则满足于见证他们在高压攻势下节节败退。三节时间耗尽，叉人以四球的优势首战告捷。  
  
记者在赛后围住了他，史蒂夫深知自己该如何表态。他不能直说复仇者“被打蒙了”，球迷和赞助商得听到“下一场的表现会更好”，不然他被赋予球衣上的C又有什么意义呢？  
  
“他们很强，是顶级的对手，我们还没熟悉他们的打法，队伍正在为此努力。”史蒂夫说着，垂眼避开闪光灯。或许他永远没法适应这个。  
  
“你认为以往的交手经历能给到你们有效的改进策略吗？”  
  
“常规赛的节奏和强度跟季后赛没法比，但我想，我们可以找到能利用的经验。”  
  
记不清已说过多少次类似的话，史蒂夫常常疑惑是否有人真的想听这些。  
  
“关于史塔克的‘酒吧事件’，队伍的态度是怎样的？你觉得那会否影响他的赛场表现？”  
  
光线晃眼，史蒂夫收紧眉头，“抱歉？”  
  
“昨天社交网络上热传一段视频，显示出被拍摄者正是16号史塔克——”  
  
有那么一瞬间，史蒂夫的头脑一片空白。他看向不远处的波茨，对方嘴唇紧抿，神情镇定，也正看着他。她不是说情况可控吗？为什么现在突然引起讨论？舆论在攻击托尼吗？那些人在嘲讽吗？体育论坛里是不是充斥着刻薄的话？波茨和弗瑞打算怎么做？托尼会不会被禁止上场？天，他想知道全部——  
  
“托尼他，他是个很专业的运动员，和所有人一样重视比赛，也很自律。我觉得他只会做心里认为要做的事。”史蒂夫寻找着正确的话语，“也许当晚确实发生过什么，而我们未曾得知。视频有可能只反映了某一面。”  
  
“你是在暗示你支持他的斗殴行为吗？”  
  
史蒂夫忍下烦躁，搞不懂媒体为何总爱把问题推向极端。“每个成员都是球队重要的一份子，只要他还是复仇者，无论团队工作或个人生活，我们都不会放弃他，不会丢下他不管。而且我也相信，托尼不会放弃队伍，不会丢下队伍不管。”向谁发誓都行，他的确真真切切地相信着，“我们要做的就是了解真相，然后承担应负的责任。”  
  
“那今晚的失利是否与此有关呢？”  
  
“两者毫无关系。”史蒂夫忍不住瞪提问的人，“以防各位没注意到，他打进了第二个球。”  
  
波茨在这时高声宣布采访时间结束，随即把记者都赶出了更衣室。左右看看也没见着托尼，罗迪告诉他，波茨以“治疗旧伤”为由，替托尼挡掉了采访请求。  
  
“真犯旧伤了？”史蒂夫皱起眉。  
  
“半真半假，”罗迪撇撇嘴，“给他们抓住，还不得生吞了他。”  
  
单单想象一下托尼会被问到的问题，史蒂夫就觉得焦躁。他不确定方才的回答够不够好，只希望能使多几个记者愿意考虑托尼的处境，说上两句公道话。  
  
哪怕至少他妈的闭上嘴。

  
  
  
史蒂夫和索尔一道重温了比赛转播，从观众而非球员的角度来看，他们当晚的表现是另一种层面的糟糕。在球迷眼中，复仇者保不准就跟走错赛场的小联盟菜鸟没两样。  
  
屏幕上，皮姆越过麦考伊的阻拦射门，球击中门柱弹开，立即被达克霍姆抢到并打出蓝线。奇怪的是中区竟然无人值守，门罗才换上场就白得一球，三秒钟不到，叉人又添一分。史蒂夫看着，想不通那会他们怎么都像不记得要干嘛似的。  
  
“状态太差了。”索尔沉声说，“该做的没做。手也不好，射不进球。”  
  
镜头对向复仇者板凳席，史蒂夫看到自己嚼着护齿，似乎正生闷气。助理教练对其他几人说着话，队员们却都或茫然或无奈，神情各异又莫名统一。  
  
“你觉得是不是因为……恐惧？”史蒂夫犹豫着开口，“你害怕吗？”  
  
索尔将手里的啤酒罐捏成团，投进废纸篓，“不。”  
  
“你很生气。”  
  
“是的。”索尔的声音闷闷的，“气我们没打好，气自己不冷静。”  
  
“孩子们有点被吓到了。”史蒂夫低声说道，“常规赛之后叉人进步很大。”  
  
“这就是关键所在。尼克说得对，季后赛是精神战，愤怒有可能会输，害怕就不可能赢。”索尔指指电视，“稍微迟疑个半秒钟，就足够他拿到球的。”  
  
画面中的罗根将瓦尔压制到角落，玻璃危险地大幅晃动，球滑到一边，被伺机而至的萨默斯劫走。  
  
“他们的一组是很强，二组倒一般，就靠门罗，”史蒂夫回想着，“三四组这场就没怎么上。”  
  
“头重脚轻，兰谢尔也知道，所以不停派三叉戟出来。”  
  
史蒂夫咧开嘴，“你说过想撞罗根，那他就交给你了。”  
  
“我弟弟以前总说我特别擅长惹人发怒，”索尔耸耸肩，“其实我俩都很擅长。”  
  
史蒂夫笑起来，长长地舒一口气。“行吧，准备开打消耗战。”  
  
“先睡个好觉，队长，明天再好好给孩子们打气。”索尔关掉电视，扬了扬手，“银护都能追平，我们也能。”  
  
虽已筋疲力尽，等待倦意降临却花去史蒂夫不少时间，好容易睡着，手机嗡嗡地震动起来，他只得抓过，眯着眼努力看清屏幕。拜托了，最好不是有人突发阑尾炎。  
  
_【收到新讯息 来自：卡罗 - 我了个大去 】_  
  
底下是一条推特的截图。托尼转发了酒吧视频，并且写道：  
  
_作为公众人物，我确实行为失当，在此我向各位诚挚道歉。可是对于严重冒犯了好朋友的言语，我无法坐视不理，即便再回到那时，我相信自己也会原样再做一次——举起拳头。_  
  
“操……”史蒂夫喃喃自语。这下完了。  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
_——你对这场比赛的预测又如何呢，西蒙？你更看好叉人还是复仇者？_  
  
_——目前叉人已经二连胜，领先优势明显，他们的一组锋线：萨默斯、格雷，以及亚特•罗斯奖（1）得主罗根，作为攻击的重火力，效率惊人，截至目前，三人在季后赛中共计得到62分，贡献了全队65％的进球，假如说叉人存在缺点的话，那就是进攻深度的问题：太过依赖一组，余下三组发挥平平，没起到很好的补充作用。_  
  
_——不过，主教练兰谢尔似乎并不打算改变策略。_  
  
_——是的，三人组显然将被继续委以重任，复仇者想要正面抵抗三叉戟可不容易。我们可以看到，从上一场开始，尼克•弗瑞就对锋线配置做了调整。尽管成效还未显现，但接下来的比赛……_  
  
  
  
  
叉人球员个个面上带笑，与之相配的是充斥整个泽维尔中心的喜悦呼声。由上万条黄黑相间的毛巾组成的迷你旋风阵列中，几个复仇者球迷挤过人群离场，红蓝色球衣显得扎眼而落寞。史蒂夫最后看了看观众席，钻进通道口，他半行半停，边说着“没关系”、“做得不错”、“好好休息”、“辛苦了”和“还有机会”，边逐个碰碰走过的队友们的肩膀。  
  
真的，没关系，这才第二场，而且比起首场来，大伙的状态好了许多，没理由不相信之后会更好，落后的颓势依然可以被扭转。史蒂夫倾向于这么去描述比赛：虽然输了，但他们正在获取进展。  
  
他很早就学会从坏事中提取积极因素，第一位教练给他的第一句告诫就是“要做总结”。那年他五岁，接触过的唯一一个冰球运动员是爸爸——还是业余的；他听不懂电视里球员喊的垃圾话，对不时发生的打架也感到不解。经过二十二年，反省成为条件反射，保持乐观是惯性行为，安抚士气更是责任，起起落落的成绩训练出他娴熟完成每一项的能力。所以在同托尼碰拳时，他想：托尼得分了，这就很好。  
  
斯科特怎么说的来着？“16号喂饼大作战”，这点上他们是成功的。  
  
前一天训练后，托尼在更衣室和大家表述得很清楚，可史蒂夫仍惊讶于波茨竟会同意那番出拳感言的发表。不过，波茨既是专业人士，她一定自有道理，他们只需要配合安排，做好冰上的事。  
  
“明白了，”托尼说完，卡罗高高地打个响指，“你需要得分。”  
  
“你必须得分。我们会帮忙。”塔沙说。  
  
“我们都帮忙！”索尔揉弄起托尼的头发，“你得分！队伍赢！”  
  
没人有意见，只要队伍能进球，无所谓由谁打进。托尼本场拿下两分，一进球一助攻，媒体应该会对他语气好点，对复仇者就难说。“连败”不是个讨人喜欢的新闻开头，“客场失利”仅仅看起来没那么难堪。他们急需一场胜利，以避免被推到横扫出局的悬崖，史蒂夫只希望返回主场能给到些帮助。  
  
前往机场的路上，光线暗淡，队员照旧各自单坐着，唯有塔沙和卡罗在最后排低声讨论什么，史蒂夫听不见。不知是谁也不知是何时开始的，“巴士原则”悄悄在球队扎下了根，想聚众游戏尽情说笑？飞机上，可以；巴士上，你会被几十只眼睛瞪到怀疑人生。彼此心照不宣地维护着一道友好的缝隙，史蒂夫欣赏这种默契。就是这会儿有点太静了，他拿出耳机塞进耳朵，把音量调到足以盖过汽车行驶的声音。  
  
听了阵，史蒂夫想起来歌曲是谁给他推荐的。今晚一直隐约作痛的肋骨突然更疼，等登上飞机他得找个冰袋，把身体弄得舒服些才好熬过高空睡眠。  
  
很难解释，人有时确实会做些像是被手驱使的事，史蒂夫反应过来自己在干什么的时候，第二段副歌刚刚结束，手机屏幕显示着“史塔克”的推特搜索结果。  
  
最新发言来自于某个用复仇者队徽做头像的人，这人写道：  
  
_史塔克赢了个满肚子马丁尼的人复仇者输给一群横冲直撞的炮弹显然16号把主队的运气用光了我还能说什么 #阿门_  
  
一个人说：  
  
_为他的队长【的屁股】而战，史塔克是全联盟最有骑士精神的白痴。_  
  
另一个人说：  
  
_他能进攻、能防守、能干架，常规赛拿了105分，教训口无遮拦的混蛋？完全没问题！我不懂人干嘛要因为太完美而被骂。 *中指* 史塔克做了你们不敢做的事，撸瑟们。_  
  
这人紧接着又发一条：  
  
_谁能给个数据，看看讨厌史塔克的人里到底有几个能做到他的1/3好？P.S 我指打球、赚钱和撑队友_  
  
有个人转发了一篇文章的链接，并且表示：  
  
_我不赞成史塔克揍人，但认为他该离队的球迷，拜托你们别装复仇者粉了！希尔最好能在休赛期搞定他的续签合同，否则她该把自己交易走。#我猜天锤正好缺一个有点头脑的经理_  
  
评论里挺热闹，一名天锤球迷说他两年来一直盼望主队经理被炒，可惜未能如愿，发推的人安慰他说，“梦想总会实现的。”  
  
_A：回复＠B:就像我也没想到复仇者能打进决赛，我还以为最多挨到东决。呃，倒不是说叉人很强啦，只是咱们这几年确实比较霉……_  
  
_B：回复＠A:哈哈哈，我明白。_  
  
史蒂夫咬住嘴唇。去年季后赛的乌龙球当然不止他自己耿耿于怀。  
  
链接里的文章开篇即谈到两年前托尼与经纪人奥比•斯坦解约的旧闻，作者简要叙述了事情的发展——复仇者季后赛遭淘汰；16号要求被交易的流言出现；史塔克更换经纪人——随即抛出问题：史塔克留在纽约的可能性有多大？  
  
_……这位28岁的全明星中锋正处于他为期六年、年薪560万的合同的最后一个赛季。射手榜第二位，常规赛拿下105分，连续三年进球数超过35——史塔克使得这份合同成为联盟性价比最高的合同（没有之一），而显然，复仇者下一季不可能再以如此低廉的价格获得他的服务。_  
  
_那么，我们会在续约合同中看到什么？（在这里我们假设希尔会尽力争取与史塔克续约，因为谁都会那么做。）_  
  
_千万级别的年薪？不可移动条款？七年、八年，甚至九年的年限？如果我是希尔……_  
  
史蒂夫向后张望，托尼坐在他身后四排的位置，正埋头看手机，脸被光映照着，白得发亮。  
  
脑中浮现出托尼的身影渐渐消失，座位上空无一人的情景，音乐忽然欢快得惹人厌倦。史蒂夫摘下耳机，往后走去。  
  
注意到有人站在身旁，托尼抬头看了看，旋即挪到靠窗的位置，一副等他发起“队长与队员间的工作交流”的表情。史蒂夫坐下，考虑要讲的究竟是什么。  
  
“今晚发挥得很好，大家都很高兴你拿分。”他说。  
  
“还不够，本该要赢。”托尼摇头，“但势头比上一场好太多，我觉得我们下一场很有机会。”  
  
“是的，我也觉得。”史蒂夫看着托尼的脖子，“项链还没修好？”  
  
“没呢，得过段时间才能拿到。”  
  
托尼翻来覆去地转动手机，好像手指闲不下来，估计他也不记得摔坏过几台。现在这台倒是新的，背后的复仇者A字图案贴纸却已经脏了，四个角都翻起。  
  
“你昨天说，你看到我的采访。”史蒂夫开口道，“那些话并没有指责你的意思，我不是在催促你要，表态或怎么的，我没那样想。我只想告诉他们，我们是一个集体。”  
  
“我知道。”托尼说，“我也知道自己在干什么，不管是酒吧那天，还是昨天。”  
  
“嗯。”胸口发闷，史蒂夫不确定原因为何。  
  
“别看得很重。”托尼的膝盖碰了上来，“我们都愿意为你那么做，我动作比较快罢了。”  
  
“我是想着，没必要卷进麻烦。”史蒂夫说，“也不算特别了不得的话。”  
  
“你撑我们，我们就撑你，队伍不就是这么回事。”托尼笑着哼一声，“你是队长，你摆出个火圈他们也会跳的。”  
  
史蒂夫失笑，“不，他们不会。”  
  
“去问问？”  
  
“别了，我不想他们讨厌我。”  
  
“他们爱你。”托尼垂眼，指指他的肋骨，“还疼么？到机上拿冰敷一下，早处理早好。”  
  
史蒂夫点头，一阵深夜常有的饥饿感提醒了他别的事。“不如过来吃早餐？你上回没来，莎拉还问起你，她好久没见着你呢。”  
  
“噢。”托尼面带犹豫，抓着自己的手腕。史蒂夫补充道：“不用开车，我送你回去。”  
  
托尼抬起脸，嘴角挂着个礼貌的弧度，史蒂夫忽然感到难过。“对不起，但是……下次吧？我真的只想快点到家躺下……”  
  
“嗯，那下次再说。”史蒂夫说，“大家都需要好好休息。”  
  
“替我向莎拉问好？”  
  
“没问题。”  
  
对话来到尽头，气氛怪怪的，手机和包在原来的位置上，他也没理由继续坐着。然而双腿沉沉的抬不起来，要是能诚实面对自我，史蒂夫该大方承认他还有话想说，还有疑问急需答案。  
  
你想继续留在纽约吗？他想问。你有没有……  
  
“别。”  
  
史蒂夫愣住，托尼垂下脑袋。  
  
“等季后赛结束再谈，好吗？”托尼非常轻地说。  
  
心跳猛然加快，史蒂夫忍住追问对方“谈什么”的冲动，许久才勉强应一句“好”，僵硬地说“那就先这样”，起身回到前排。  
  
站起身时，他睹见塔沙在望着他，但他暂时分辨不出那脸上除好奇外的情绪，因为一种强烈的感觉萦绕在心里，仿佛一开始他就不该坐过去。

  
  
  
胃里在细细翻腾，史蒂夫换一只手拿杆，随意揉了一把。从菜鸟赛季至今，没有哪场例外，但只消忍上一会儿，真正踏上冰时疼痛就会消失，像是身体机能培养的迷信惯例。  
  
“复仇者！”他用球杆敲敲墙壁，“咱们家里人都在，让他们瞧瞧我们的本事，不要着急，把事情做对。皮埃罗、彼得，尽管去；布鲁西，大伙可都指望你。”  
  
队员逐个同他碰拳，走向出口。胃部如在抽搐，史蒂夫习惯性忽略，迎来最后四个人。  
  
“最低消费三个球，先生们。”他跟索尔、托尼轮番撞肩，索尔怪叫一声，跟在托尼身后走进通道。  
  
“还有你们，我的A，给大伙儿点刺激的。”史蒂夫拍拍卡罗的屁股，被对方回拍臀后，塔沙叼着护齿，咧嘴一笑。  
  
没人取笑罗曼诺夫的大舌音是有原因的，塔沙一直很出色，从不用人过多担心他的表现，史蒂夫更关心进攻端能否发挥出水平——卡罗、索尔与托尼被拆分，各自带领新搭档，磨合的成效即将显现。  
  
第二节剩余不到一半，工作人员上场扫冰（2）。大屏幕显示着复仇者1-0领先叉人，主教练脸色却不见轻松。  
  
“门罗今天滑得慢，不知道怎么回事。”巴基拿毛巾擦着头发，含混地说。  
  
“他晨滑的时候摔着了。”弗瑞往髋部比划一下，“他不会跟你们硬抢，但一定会给搭档创造补射机会。老规矩，破坏准度，把门前守好。”  
  
定下的战术是干扰、拖延一组，压制二三四组，门罗的状况本是天降良机，然而状态不佳的悍将依旧不容小觑。德雷克在新一轮争球中赢了瓦尔，球权到手，叉人进攻线很快展开，普莱德控球直奔前场来势汹汹，门罗侧边接应，拿到队友快传后一个弧线滑向球门右侧争球点，那是他惯常出手的位置。  
  
“塔什！”史蒂夫大喊，推走拦在身前的达克霍姆。塔沙已然赶上，试图把球戳开，门罗在仓促之下抖腕射门，幸而布鲁斯迅速扑出。球反弹到索尔身上，又掉到冰上，德雷克眼疾手快补了一下、两下，全被索尔阻拦——达克霍姆补射第三下——史蒂夫用身体挡住球——不知谁绊的谁，索尔和德雷克摔成一团——瓦尔挤开普莱德，将球迅速扫到门后。  
  
裁判叫停了比赛，索尔撑着德雷克的腿爬起，表情茫然。“什——”  
  
史蒂夫顺着索尔的视线转身：球门斜到一边，布鲁斯仰躺在地，左腿屈起，一动不动。  
  
打底衣几乎瞬间湿透第二遍，他扑上前跪下，小心翼翼不碰队友任何部位。“B？是哪里，跟我说话。布鲁西？”  
  
隔着头盔，布鲁斯挤出气息不稳的“膝盖”二字，忍痛的呻吟听得史蒂夫胸膛紧绷。一名医护人员匆匆赶到，俯低身询问门将情况，另外一些人推来担架床，三四个人开始忙碌。史蒂夫起身让开，腹部突如其来一阵抽动，叫他猛然打个冷颤。  
  
如果布鲁斯不能再上场……为什么？怎么会？  
  
他抬眼四顾，队友都呆呆站着，瓦尔咬着下唇，眼里有些慌张。  
  
“会没事的。”史蒂夫下意识地说。  
  
会吗？失去首发门将，他不知道还有没有人相信复仇者接下来会“没事”。而且他发现，他甚至不敢问自己要答案。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1\. 亚特•罗斯奖（Art Ross Trophy）：在常规赛结束后，联盟中个人积分最高的球员将被授予该奖。积分计算规则：进球数+助攻数=总分。
> 
> 2\. 扫冰：比赛中会有多次扫冰时间。暂停比赛计时让工作人员上场清理冰面（如冰刀刮出的冰碴），使冰面保持在适宜比赛的状态。


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
_——一个万众瞩目的夜晚！西蒙，你认为叉人能顺利横扫复仇者，捧起斯坦利杯吗？_  
  
_——很难说，真的很难说。上一场复仇者有非常良好的开局，他们在第二节中段获得领先，有力地提振了士气，可惜门将班纳的受伤实在太影响队伍的状态了，你可以看到第三节时有几个本该避免的失误。卢克•凯奇，啊，上场32分钟，21次成功扑救，作为没有过季后赛经验的替补门将，91.3%的扑救率还算不错，这也侧面反映出叉人不会对遭难的对手施加同情。_  
  
_——球队已确认班纳将缺席接下来的比赛。失去首发门将，还落后三局，要翻盘取得胜利，还得看进攻端能否控制住局面。你知道，进攻就是最好的防守。_  
  
_——复仇者应该祈祷“总统杯魔咒”（1）继续生效……_  
  
  
  
  
“晚起七分钟，我该不该担心？”莎拉把史蒂夫的杯子放到桌上，眼神关切，“没睡好吗？”  
  
“被梦耽误了会儿，不用担心。”史蒂夫说。  
  
“是好梦？”  
  
“算是吧。”史蒂夫接过母亲递来的盘子，莎拉坐到儿子对面。  
  
“我们跟珍妮特说好了，下午她先接上梅，然后来接我，一起吃点东西再去场馆。”  
  
“玛丽不去？”  
  
“她很想去的，可昨天又感觉不太舒服，医生嘱咐要避免情绪波动，所以还是打算待在家里。”莎拉伸出手，捏了捏史蒂夫的手臂，“今天是你父亲的生日，”她笑着说，“别有压力，他会帮忙的。”  
  
帮忙把门往球路挪挪？给球多吹一口气？史蒂夫猜测一口气可能不够。  
  
三连败后，除却最忠实的球迷和已下注的买家，似乎没几个人认为复仇者能成功翻盘，媒体预测出他们败北的概率，高得像恶作剧，字里行间一股提前登讣告的味道。队伍在悬崖边缘，底下是失落的休赛期，史蒂夫理应鼓舞大家，但他无法承认自己有十足信心。  
  
而有时候，例行公事会发挥它强大的安抚能力。城市的天际线、缓慢的晨早车流、肘边的咖啡——史蒂夫少说也驶过这条路上千次，仅有的变量是天气。他望着向前延伸的路，心里空空的，说不上愉快或惆怅，就是……平静。  
  
好像有个理论，时间是条通道，人们则在其中单向行进，之类的。他不很了解。按那说法，或许今天的结局就在前面，不管怎么绕路，最后都会到达。  
  
某次球迷见面活动，一个小姑娘套着对她来说大过头的74号球衣，由爸爸牵着来见最喜欢的球员。史蒂夫在球星卡上签名，受到小姑娘认真的提问：“要是，要是可以坐上时光机到十年以后，你最希望知道什么？”  
  
那时的他答得不假思索：“我会去查查看复仇者拿没拿到斯坦利杯。”  
  
世上并无时光机，十年又是多么遥远的距离，比起来，半醒时竭力记下的梦境都更清晰：他们赢了，红蓝彩纸从场馆穹顶倾泻而下，母亲在板墙后的座位，哭着，同时也笑着，停不下鼓掌的手。而父亲在她旁边，兴奋地挥舞双臂，和其他人一起大喊球队的口号。  
  
一个无法实现的美梦。  
  
类似的梦史蒂夫已做过多年，可这种事没有量变引起质变之说，联盟里也绝不仅他一人如此狂热。他才二十七岁，离饮恨退役大概还远着。  
  
二十七岁，父亲在这个年龄时做着什么？把他抱上冰，让他摇摇晃晃地爬；工作之余为儿子拍照、录像，记下他独自迈开步子的模样；亲手为他组装、粉刷一张暂时用不上的小床。简而言之，一位普通的美国老爸。  
  
如果这位普通的美国老爸的人生稍微有点偏差？  
  
如果父亲从未遇见母亲；如果父亲不是冰球球迷，没教他滑冰而是给他一套玩具篮球架；如果父亲不曾带他到处拜访教练；如果他八岁生日时，父亲没有亲自开车去买球杆做礼物……  
  
说到底，时间并不公平，父亲显然更有能力铭记与他共度的岁月，史蒂夫则唯有一堆照片、影像聊做记忆佐证。八年的样本量太小，闭上眼，父亲是一团温暖、模糊的光影，史蒂夫知道是他，却勾勒不出具体的脸。  
  
若真有时光机，其实他更想回到过去。  
  
“宝贝，别以为我们能再活一遍，”广播频道里，一把飘渺的女声唱着歌，“宝贝，前面是明天。”  
  
说得对，“如果”根本没有意义。  
  
但他只是不能停止想象父亲在场边看他比赛的画面。  
  


  
  
下午小睡过后，想起早晨母亲说的话，史蒂夫寻到双胞胎，确认一切是否都还好。  
  
兄弟俩正在茶水间捣鼓点心，皮埃罗跟哥哥对视一眼，扯出个笑。  
  
“没大事，医生说好好休息就行。她呃，虽然经常硬撑，不过这次是真的。”  
  
“执着于向前夫证明‘我能把你受不了的两个孩子培养成斯坦利杯冠军’的后遗症，”旺达鼓起腮帮，“过分坚强。”  
  
两张一模一样的脸上残留着婴儿肥的痕迹，几个青春痘雷同地分布着。真年轻啊，史蒂夫想道。冒出这种想法令他一时感觉自己很老。  
  
“今晚加把劲，让她更为你们骄傲。”  
  
兄弟俩同时笑起来的情形略诡异，“能进上个球就好了。”旺达说。  
  
“再喂个助攻。”皮埃罗说。  
  
“我等着喽。”史蒂夫卸下队长语气，“还有，你俩是不是又干坏事呢？”  
  
“哈？”  
  
“巴基到处问是谁趁他睡觉藏他鞋子，克林特供出来了。”  
  
“啥？！”双胞胎乱叫着，双双表示被搭档出卖，真真难以置信，说完拿起零食，飞也似的逃走了。在蒙大拿，众人即便练习都不太说笑，回到自家阵地后更衣室的气氛才转暖，史蒂夫轻松之余倒感到些恍惚。  
  
_你们当然可以笑，_父亲的声音在脑中响起，_你们应该要笑。_  
  
_是打比赛（play a **game**），也是玩游戏（**play **a game），记得享受乐趣，我的孩子。_  
  
双胞胎刚用过的花生酱罐子还在桌上，史蒂夫想了想，打开放有能量棒的橱柜。他记得那里有几根士力架。  
  
巧克力混合焦糖的味道甜滋滋的，牙齿像要被粘起来，脑中荡漾起违反赛前规则的丝丝快感，某个部分的他唾弃自己不该吃。  
  
_我没叫你这么做，_这个部分还狡猾地装成父亲。  
  
就一次，另一部分的他理直气壮，都这地步了，还能倒霉到哪去。  
  
_下不为例！_  
  
知道了。史蒂夫自顾自笑着，丢掉包装纸。得亏没人看见，不然搞不好那群家伙会担心他吃止痛片吃嗨了，或者压力太大失去理智。又或者更糟：把这些天不翼而飞的零食都算在他头上。  
  


  
  
赛前的更衣室闹哄哄的，胶带在上空飞来飞去，山姆和着音乐跟唱而瓦尔一如以往叫他闭嘴——这天似乎也没多特别。直到弗瑞做完战前动员，问他是否有话要对大家说，史蒂夫才深刻意识到：这说不定真是他们的最后一夜了。天呐。  
  
下一次回到三角翼会是何时？几天后？还是几个月后？  
  
他站起身，朝队伍逐个看去：人人整装待发，球衣胸前的复仇者A标明亮如银，布鲁斯一身便装，腿边搭着拐杖。  
  
看到托尼时，他让视线多停留了一秒，托尼望着他——许久以来，托尼第一次这样直直望他。  
  
六年，史蒂夫心想。  
  
无论如何，他们今晚都可以回家，赛后的疲劳会被淋浴彻底洗刷，温暖的床永远比酒店的舒适。但行李也许不必再着急准备，机票的日期推后，目的地改成家乡，或适宜度假的什么热门地方。他们会在莫斯科，在奥斯陆，在迈阿密，在随便一柄遮阳伞下，拿着手机和朋友分享照片，却刻意避免点开任何谈及斯坦利杯冠军游行的新闻。  
  
这么度过的夏天已有好几个，史蒂夫不想再次被迫休息。他很累，每晚躺下都觉得能睡上一整年，可他还是会起来。他希望起来。起来，和其他人一起，训练、战斗、击败对手，出它个一头一身的汗。冰上的风比哪里的都凉快。  
  
万一真的只得那么度过夏天，史蒂夫知道自己最终也会接受。那很难，但他还是会的。  
  
“今天，我们都带着渴望胜利的心来到这里。除了王曾在效力别队时捧起过奖杯，其余各位，别说彼得，连我、塔沙、托尼、克林特，都没走到过离奖杯如此近的地方。  
  
“这个赛季大家都做得特别棒，我们展现了团结、韧性、高超的技巧和配合，没有哪支队伍胆敢轻视我们，我相信各位也能感受到，来自彼此的力量。  
  
“我深知，大家不会永远是队友，联盟孵化友谊，更是一门生意，未来的我们有可能各散东西，只在对战时见面，却为着不同的名字尽力。而今夜，无论是输是赢，我都非常骄傲于能和你们，这样一群优秀、无畏的运动员一起，为着共同的目标战斗。如果复仇者真将止步此夜，我希望日后回想起来，我们之中没有一个人后悔，都能大声说：‘我已做到自己的极限！’  
  
“让我们再努力一把吧！告诉全部人，我们是最坚韧的队伍。复仇者，是不服输的队伍。”  
  
吼叫和掌声随即而来，附带一连串拥抱和碰头，史蒂夫尽力忍住眼泪，所幸没人施以取笑。  
  
“你可真他妈适合搞演讲。”卡罗凑到他耳边，喜爱地嘲弄。  
  
上冰前，史蒂夫找到卢克，门将看着挺紧张，他抬起球杆碰碰对方腿侧。  
  
“没事儿，紧张有时能提高注意力。”  
  
卢克的眼睛在头盔里弯起，又很慢地眨了眨。  
  
“我没想到我能派上用场。”  
  
“但你在这儿了。”  
  
“是啊……”卢克侧头，望向出口，“我在这儿。”  
  
通道昏暗，洒落在冰面的追光被对比得鲜红似火，史蒂夫再次体会到那常有的冲动：踏出去，用冰刀割出痕迹。  
  
“我第一年出战季后赛，打后卫二组，首轮第六场打到一半，一组有个伤退了，教练就把我调上去。卡特，那时候的队长，和我说，‘别当自己是二组，记住，你在一组。’现在我也要和你说，别当自己是替补门将，你是首发，是复仇者今晚最关键的成员。”史蒂夫握住对方手肘，“我们会帮你的，也请你帮帮我们。队伍需要你在大伙儿身后，做最后一道防线。”  
  
卢克盯着他，眼神亮亮的，史蒂夫希望他把话传达得够好。  
  
“是，队长。”门将倾身向前，与他头盔相碰，宽大手套拍打肩膀的动作笨拙却真挚，像在许个诺言。  
  


  
  
今晚有什么东西不一样了。  
  
首节过半，皮姆接索尔传球，大力拍击射门，球像子弹般直入网中，撞飞了叉人门将挂在横杆上的水瓶。网的后边，一个球迷为主队得分尖叫，高高举着自制的标语——“别担心我们！我们还有钱买票！”  
  
不管事后人们怎么看待这句话，预言或是遗憾，进球的快乐都是实打实的。皮姆绕过球门，飞身起跳，隔着玻璃和球迷来了次欢庆击掌。  
  
第二节，特勤组大放光彩，叉人两次强打皆零分收场，山姆返回板凳席，作势要挠主教练痒痒，“笑一笑，尼基！”  
  
弗瑞只是说：“还没完，兔崽子们，继续保持。”  
  
嗨，人别期待太多，不切实际。  
  
“我打赌咱们每次赢球他晚上都笑到睡着。”瓦尔嘟囔。史蒂夫笑着，跳下板墙与王轮换。  
  
不止他们，叉人也有些不一样。  
  
“他们急了。”卡罗错身经过，低声道。  
  
似乎是。一次合规冲撞过后，像是着了怒，达克霍姆从墙边爬起，伸手推搡帕克。跟高大壮实的对手一比，小菜鸟活像个高中生，哎，可不就是差不多的年纪么。  
  
史蒂夫滑过去，挡在两人之间。帕克吁吁喘气，耳朵通红，明显也恼了，史蒂夫把他朝卡罗那儿推，转过身，正好对上赶来的萨默斯的目光。萨默斯脸色不妙，却只把队友拉到一旁。  
  
_享受，孩子，享受游戏。_  
  
“咱们俩来吧。”史蒂夫说。  
  
萨默斯先是投来奇怪的一眼，随后被逗乐般挑起嘴角，放开了抓着达克霍姆的手。于是史蒂夫丢下球杆，慢慢滑着圈甩掉手套，萨默斯则一一照做。不远处的格雷阴沉着脸，一会瞪他，一会瞪自家队长的后脑勺。  
  
解开头盔系带时，史蒂夫记起萨默斯是加拿大人。  
  
“On va voir. ”他说。  
  
萨默斯咧开嘴，“发音不行，等我教你。”  
  
没谁一声令下，他俩向前扑，几乎同时揪住彼此的衣服，史蒂夫在一秒钟后感到下巴发疼，所幸指关节也疼。  
  
视野中的黄黑两色动荡地变幻，头发晃到眼前，旋即又被甩开，呼出的热气让他只觉口腔内壁滚烫。也不知挥出过几拳，力量仿佛从无名处来，急切要寻觅出口，手臂被牵引着不断屈伸。颧骨挨了重重的一下，史蒂夫吃痛，咬牙下压，用力按着对方倒上冰面。  
  
裁判立即拉开他俩。萨默斯啐掉一小口血沫，大笑起来，“你个疯子。”  
  
“你也是。”虽然还疼，史蒂夫却克制不住笑的欲望。他听见某个人说“他到底他妈的要干嘛”，声音像是格雷的。他忽然很高兴没有队友这么说。可能有人说吧，他没听到，那就当做没有。  
  
透过受罚席的玻璃，史蒂夫看见托尼在中区慢滑，嘴角分明有笑意。所以至少有托尼知道他要干嘛，这就很够了。  
  
他觉得父亲也会懂他的。  
  
身后玻璃外的叉人球迷大声朝他吼着垃圾话，既冒犯又下流，不过老实说，有些形容还挺有意思。史蒂夫一直不能理解特地买好位置来大喊大叫的乐趣，可刚刚他才做完别人无法理解的事情，嗯……  
  
这就是该死的冰球，伙计，你还想再要什么呢？  
  
有些人可能会说：我们想看到绝处逢生，混蛋，快来点儿刺激的。行吧，那就来上一队疯狂的复仇者吧，要是明早ESPN拿他们大做文章，史蒂夫一点意见也不会有，因为旺达的制胜球精彩非凡，值得被每个记者撰文大赞。  
  
马克西莫夫双胞胎中的老大在末节结束前九秒接到弟弟妙传，持球过区，不知怎的没在蛇形轨迹中摔倒，反倒从麦考伊和达克霍姆手下安全逃脱。剩余七秒，德雷克出杆拦截，半秒后马克西莫夫突击射门，力道之大令自己侧身倒地，球杆也在与冰面的剧烈碰撞下折成两段。而他翻身爬起的一刹那，进球的号角响彻全场，大屏幕上的3-2昭示复仇者奠定今夜胜局。  
  
最后四秒，叉人是强队，却不是上帝。欢呼声像火山熔岩一样喷发，史蒂夫不记得先搂住了谁又被谁搂住，他只管张嘴笑，拥抱每一个冲进怀抱的队友。  
  
“我们活下来！C！看看！操他的！”索尔双手捧住史蒂夫的头盔，眼角全是皱纹，“告诉你我们行！”  
  
有没有人提过笑到嘴角僵硬是多么幸福的事？史蒂夫接住撞过来的塔沙，还有山姆，还有巴基，还有卡罗，胸膛因快乐而鼓胀，他几乎担忧要因此窒息。拥挤的人群中，他找到那双褐色的眼，清楚见到里边洋溢的纯粹喜悦。  
  
“我们活下来了！”他喊道。  
  
我们活下来了，托尼用嘴型说着，张手向他滑来。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1\. 总统杯魔咒：传说拿到常规赛积分第一（总统杯）的队伍都不能成功熬过季后赛捧上斯坦利杯。（实际上有过队伍打破魔咒拿到了的）


	6. Chapter 6

  
_……_  
_NHL季后赛总冠军争夺战来到第五场。回顾双方前四战，蒙大拿叉人在领先三局的情况下，于第四场以一球之差惜败纽约复仇者，未能实现横扫。而刚结束的第五场中，复仇者延续了好运，开局40秒即由前锋奥丁森打入一球，尽管叉人在第二节由萨默斯和格雷各下一城，并维持了接近20分钟的领先优势，最终却仍被复仇者的爆发攻势送上绝路。第三节中，奥丁森因违规冲撞受罚下场，然而叉人不仅在强打时间内颗粒无收，甚至没能阻拦对手，末节剩余7分12秒，复仇者后卫斯特兰奇打入本次季后赛的队伍首个短手球（1），追平比分。3分钟后，前锋史塔克接队长罗杰斯助攻，敲进制胜球，帮助主队以3-2结束比赛，成功拉长战局。_  
  
_双方对阵的第六场将于UTC-4周三晚八点在纽约三角翼中心举行。_  
_……_  
  
  
  
  
刚从墙边抓起一瓶水，还没来得及喝，史蒂夫就听到有人和他打招呼。通道口走来两个人，一个扛着摄像机，一个挎着照相机，认出是宣传部门的雅克和萨里，史蒂夫扬起手。  
  
“新片子？”  
  
“是啊，不能让球迷在休赛期忘掉你们。”雅克说，将摄像机的镜头对上冰面。托尼、罗迪、塔-查拉和卢克正做着射门和扑救练习。  
  
“孩子们在停车场踢球呢，你们待会可以去。”史蒂夫说。  
  
“我们刚从那边过来。”萨里说，“做了快速问答小调查。”  
  
“是古怪的问题吗？”史蒂夫两肘搭上板墙，摄像机慢慢移动，对准他。  
  
“我们采访了队伍，询问大家最喜欢的复仇者都是谁。”  
  
“什么？天呐，真为难人。”见萨里笑，史蒂夫也笑了，“我来猜猜，索尔说‘我自己’——山姆也这么说吧——瓦尔的答案是‘除奥丁森以外的全部’。”  
  
“很有洞察力！顺便透露，目前票数最高的是你。”  
  
史蒂夫按压指关节，“告诉我都是谁没选我。”  
  
萨里发出标志性的连贯笑声，被过来捡球的托尼伸杆敲了下屁股，雅克适时扭转镜头。  
  
“我们的16号！嗨。”  
  
“嘿，”托尼滑一个小圈回来，表情像代言甜甜圈时那般可亲，“干嘛呢？联手折磨队长？”  
  
“没有的事，”雅克说，“透露一下哪个复仇者你最喜欢？”  
  
尽管很快就换回讨人喜欢的镜头脸，但史蒂夫没错过托尼脸上一闪而过的慌张。他耸起向着史蒂夫那边的肩膀，“当然是C啦，”他声调夸张地说，做个鬼脸，“队——长。”  
  
“那么队长的选择又是谁呢？”雅克转向史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫思考了会球迷想听什么答案，还有他想说什么答案。  
  
“不能告诉你，那是我的秘密。”  
  
托尼把下巴杵在球杆顶上，看着他笑，“瞧，从不让任何人伤心。”镜头回到托尼这边，“知道我干嘛喜欢他了吧？”  
  
雅克表示能够体会，托尼高举球杆滑走，到球门边与塔-查拉起跳对撞，雅克再次对准史蒂夫。  
  
“高人气队长。”  
  
“骗人的，怕我让他们做俯卧撑罢了。”远处，托尼挑起球，在半空拍入门中，“我喜欢他们所有人，真的。我想永远和他们一起打球。”  
  
“可惜没有办法做到。”雅克有点伤感地说。  
  
“是啊。所以退而求其次吧？”史蒂夫笑笑，“假如以后大家去到不同的队伍，在不同的城市见到面，我希望彼此可以问一句：‘嗨，最近怎么样？’有空的话喝一杯，在场上撞到也笑一笑。我想要那样的关系。就像，到哪里都有能说话的朋友……谈到‘离别’也行吗？不合适请尽管剪掉。”  
  
“不，不要紧，直面现实是对的。”雅克说，萨里在旁按着快门，“既然说到‘离别’，本赛季最后一次在主场作战了，心情如何？”  
  
“心情啊——”  
  
托尼和罗迪聊着什么，罗迪笑得前仰后合，横起杆来推对方。托尼摘下头盔，往后捋头发，胡子虽比往日稍浓，仍能看出精致形状，不像史蒂夫为季后赛走运而蓄的那样茂密（2）。  
  
“希望有个好结局。”史蒂夫说，扭过头，“要是我们输了，请把这段剪掉。”  
  
雅克挤出一张脸，史蒂夫猜那是“你说了算”的意思。  
  


  
  
进球欢庆，史蒂夫特地敲敲摄影洞那块儿的玻璃，萨里在后边举起大拇指。没见着雅克，但他肯定也很高兴，可用素材眼见增加不少呢。  
  
第六场是60分钟的奇迹，他们甚至在第一节就打进三球，整场下来托尼独中两元，克林特、塔沙、史蒂夫各有进账，可谁也比不上卢克的47次扑救——二号门将在季后赛中实现完封，场边记者快把嗓子都喊哑了（“什么是魔法？这就是！”）。  
  
5-0，史蒂夫这晚基本上没睡着，精神一直亢奋到第二天登机前往海伦娜。他看着窗外的云，想着父亲，想着做过的那些梦，想到这回说不定能得到想要的一切。他们在没有“输”这一选项的绝境下熬过了三场，来到终局，离大本营几个时区，孤军奋战。真他妈了不起。  
  
“啊？”巴基挑起眼罩，奇怪地看过来，“拜托，紧要关头，作为队长要带头认真睡觉。”  
  
原谅他一时半会还睡不着吧，史蒂夫思忖着要不到机舱后边找个空位待着。他往后去，路过一整打昏睡的队友和另外几个静默无声打着牌的，看到帕克独自坐在窗边的位置，手里抓着一支笔和一本书。不用猜，小菜鸟铁定在玩数独。  
  
“我能坐下么？”  
  
“啊，”帕克慌里慌张地伸手，“请坐。”  
  
这是什么话，史蒂夫忍住不笑出声，坐到男孩儿对面。“怎么啦，被斯科特赶到这来了？”  
  
“噢，我呃，睡不着嘛，免得吵着他们休息。”  
  
“做数独还挺安静的吧。”史蒂夫压低声，“有人欺负你的话，放心说，我就是管这个的。”  
  
“没有啦。”帕克被逗乐了，挠挠鼻尖，“我想一个人待会儿。”  
  
“唔。”史蒂夫点头，“需要我离开吗？”  
  
“不不，没关系，你坐。”帕克赶忙说，“你也睡不着么？”  
  
史蒂夫摊手，做出个无奈的表情。  
  
“也是，你一定压力更大。”帕克说着，垂下眼睛，“比赛、成绩，还有记者……”  
  
“比赛和成绩嘛，大家都一样，记者的话，背上几份稿子就能应付了，你很快就会学会的。”  
  
“学得像你一样吗？我才不可能‘很快’。”  
  
“干嘛这么没信心呢，”史蒂夫低下脸观察男孩儿的神情，“很紧张？”  
  
“差不多，”帕克似乎也在斟酌，“也不算吧。”  
  
“如果你想找个人说会儿话，我很乐意听的。”史蒂夫笑着说。  
  
帕克张了张嘴，手中的书合起又翻开，好几秒后终于开口：“你有没有过，就是，很想做好一件事却没有头绪，不知道该怎么办，这种时候？”  
  
第一反应是托尼而不是斯坦利杯，史蒂夫像被人揭穿秘密似的心头一跳。“当然有过，”他说，“怎么了？”  
  
“和你们一起打球会有种压力，好的那种，但还是压力。”男孩儿局促地晃着手，“你们是，**你们**——史塔克！罗曼诺夫！奥丁森！你，‘美国队长’，在赫尔辛基打世锦赛；我，在训练营看着电视，期盼着选秀。”  
  
“我们输给了俄罗斯。”史蒂夫提醒道。  
  
“是，可……啊。”帕克漏气一般塌下肩膀，“我怕我搞砸了，史蒂夫，我不想搞砸。我想帮忙，帮你们，帮大家，帮球队。”男孩越说越小声，“我想赢。”  
  
史蒂夫皱眉，“为什么你觉得自己会搞砸？”  
  
“我不知道，我怕我会。”帕克闷闷地说，“我不想拖后腿。”  
  
“彼得——彼得，看着我，嘿，”史蒂夫俯身向前，帕克坐直腰，一脸难堪，“我向你保证，你没有搞砸，我也不认为你会搞砸。相信我，要是你拖大家后腿，弗瑞根本不会给你那么多上场时间。他给你了，不是吗？”  
  
“是的。”帕克小声说。  
  
“你很快，孩子，你有速度。我们需要速度，需要你。而且你用杆那么好！”史蒂夫笑起来，“不信去问施密特，他保准记得。”  
  
帕克皱着鼻子也笑了，史蒂夫拍一下他的头。  
  
“有这想法很正常，我以前也有。跨越过去，好吗？”  
  
“你以前——啊哈，卡特。”  
  
“是啊，每次和他同组我都要祈祷千万别弄丢他传的球。”  
  
帕克呵呵直笑，接着格外不好意思地说：“不用担心我，队长，我会调整过来的。”  
  
“好的。”史蒂夫忽然想起一件事，“后天是你生日，对吧？”  
  
“对，赶上抢七了。”帕克吐吐舌头。  
  
“我还是别多说，省得给你压力。”史蒂夫眨眼。  
  
“没有，你很好。”帕克踟躇着，“那个，虽然我还没太多经历不过……你是我遇到过最好的队长，史蒂夫。最好的，真的。”  
  
“噢，”这下史蒂夫也觉得不好意思了，“谢谢？”  
  
“不客气。”帕克飞快应道，看了看他，“你要睡了吗？”  
  
提起来才意识到困，史蒂夫禁不住打个哈欠，拉上运动外套的帽子。“那我眯会儿，昨晚真没怎么睡。”  
  
“你睡吧。我呃，嗯，就在这。”  
  
史蒂夫挪腰坐好，合上眼，听见跟前悉悉索索的微小声音，好像还有句刻意遮掩过的叹息。悄悄把眼睁开一条缝，帕克已经低下头重新对付起数独，只是两只耳朵边缘还透着淡红。  
  
新秀赛季离他也很远了。史蒂夫重新闭眼，记忆在黑暗中迅速淡化，留下模糊的影子，像云。他很快睡了过去。  
  


  
  
吃过晚饭，索尔回房换鞋，告诉史蒂夫他要跟瓦尔他们一道“出去呼吸新鲜空气”。决战在即，各人自有减压方式，史蒂夫只照例叮嘱别生意外，索尔异常慎重地答应下来。  
  
瓦尔敲开了门，顺道为史蒂夫带来口信：“塔沙问你要不要过去看电影。”  
  
反正没有计划，史蒂夫决定接受建议。好像料定他会答应，塔沙和瓦尔的房门敞着，联盟第一俄罗斯后卫神情严肃，手抓遥控器站在两张床之间。  
  
史蒂夫关上门，“选好了吗？”  
  
“都是烂片。”塔沙说，“你有想看的？”  
  
“没有，你挑吧。”  
  
书信桌上摆着六罐装啤酒和一包小熊软糖，史蒂夫撕开啤酒包装膜。塔沙一页页地越翻越快。  
  
“说一个，你说我们就看。”塔沙眯起眼睛。  
  
“那就，去年东部决赛的抢七战？”史蒂夫说，“经典。”  
  
塔沙翻个“圣母天父谁来救救这人”的白眼，却好心地搜出节目来，史蒂夫真爱他。  
  
“我睡着别怪我，奥斯本的脸讨嫌。”  
  
“忽略脸，看发挥。”  
  
塔沙发出“嗤”的一声，靠到床头，竖起枕头垫到腰后。  
  
“叫上托尼？他就在对面。”  
  
“他更喜欢游戏，让他玩吧。”史蒂夫丢去一罐啤酒，坐上旁边的床。  
  
“哦，他喜欢游戏，让他玩吧，我讨厌奥斯本，让我们看吧。很公正。”  
  
“好啦，你重新挑一部片子。”  
  
“我很随和的，就看奥斯本吧。”塔沙把拉环搁上床头柜，“托尼，你跟他真的还好？”  
  
史蒂夫感到后背发痒。“你们从哪里看出我们不好？”  
  
“五年了，突然间不再充满感情地嘲笑对方，一定有事发生。”塔沙盯着他，像是为了避免看见奥斯本似的，“你不想说，没关系。不过我肯定整个更衣室都注意到了。”  
  
“没什么特别的，”史蒂夫心虚地说，“难道不能仅仅是相处模式变化而已吗？更，怎样，友好？”  
  
“不能指望别人相信随便一个借口。”  
  
“那并不……我不……”史蒂夫叹气，“塔什。”  
  
塔沙放软声音，“对不起，我们只是担心。”  
  
仅仅想起都感到茫然，史蒂夫强打起精神，“我会解决的，再过段时间。”  
  
塔沙看了他好一会，终于在史蒂夫起身逃跑前重新回到电视上。“OK。”  
  
和塔沙认识那么久，沉默的陪伴本已习以为常，眼下却不一样。史蒂夫心里有一小部分想要和好友倾诉，又有一部分希望对方放弃打听真相，还有一部分为拒绝关心而感到抱歉。塔沙是个好人，在冰上冰下都不吝为朋友付出，但没在谈话范围内出现过的事情……他还没做好准备。  
  
“你知道，这个赛季结束后，就整七年了。”塔沙低声说，滑下身躺倒在床，“我刚到纽约时，一切看起来都……很吵，很沉重，摸不着。周围都是英语，没有俄语，我不适应，耳朵嗡嗡响，总觉得焦虑。如果失败了，没建立起事业，只得回俄罗斯，怎么办？要是我浪费这次机会？压力很大，我睡不好，不确定来美国打球是不是对的选择。然后你说，我可以住到你家，反正客房空着，最好有人能帮忙熟悉纽约的生活，而你很乐意做。还有莎拉，把我当成另一个儿子看……你想象不到这些对我来说意义有多大。”  
  
史蒂夫看向好友，塔沙对天花板眨着眼睛。那些日子对我也意义重大，史蒂夫想这么说，可他清楚不该打断。  
  
“我开始想，或许我能在这里做好。我想要做好，为自己，为你，我不想让你的友谊只换来一个糟糕的队友。后来，克林特来了，托尼来了，接着布鲁斯、卡罗、索尔、菜鸟们，队伍超棒，每个人都开心。我觉得队伍有机会，说不定能行。我现在就觉得，史蒂夫，明天我们会赢。”塔沙转过头，凝望着他，“我想说的是，你对我非常、非常重要，我希望你快乐。假如你做出决定，你认为你快乐，很想要做，不管那决定怎样，我都支持。”  
  
塔沙的眼睛在床头灯下透出润泽的绿色，史蒂夫发现这是他头一次仔细端详朋友的眉眼。  
  
“我很快乐。”他轻声说。  
  
“不是指冰球的快乐，是指生活的快乐。”塔沙说，“在冰球之外，你还需要别的，我知道你也明白。”  
  
胸膛麻麻痒痒的，好像身体里有什么渐渐松开，史蒂夫深吸一口气。  
  
“莎拉知道，我告诉过她。”他说，“托尼的事她不知道。”  
  
原以为自己会心跳加快，或浑身僵直，但话一出口，听着也不过是轻飘飘的闲谈。塔沙似乎愣了一下，旋即若有所思地点点头。  
  
史蒂夫抿起嘴，“你会不会……”  
  
“你听到我说的了，肉麻的话我可不说第二遍。”塔沙伸出拳头，“要是你想谈谈，我一直在。”  
  
胃里发热，史蒂夫伸长手臂和好友碰拳。“紧张吗？后天？”  
  
“还行吧。你？”  
  
“晚饭前，是的；现在，我不知道。”史蒂夫摇晃手中的空罐，“说不定因为醉了。”  
  
“狗屁。你是冰球运动员，不可能两罐啤酒就醉倒，我们练习多年就是为了不在夺冠后的香槟派对中死掉。”  
  
“那时你就是唯一走得动的人，不得不把大家逐个扛回家。”  
  
“错，我要把你们留在那里，直到清洁人员踢开你们的脑袋，否则没法擦地板。”  
  
史蒂夫哀叫着仰起头，“电影没说谎，俄罗斯人非常邪恶。”  
  
“上帝保佑俄罗斯，美国哭去吧。”塔沙扭动着从腰下拉出被子，盖到肚子上，“万一我睡着，你走时直接关机，把门带上就行。”  
  
果不其然，比赛还没结束塔沙就打起细小呼噜，看来奥斯本真的讨嫌。史蒂夫收拾好空罐，关掉电视，轻手轻脚离开。  
  
对面是托尼和罗迪的房门，史蒂夫在走廊站了几秒，没听到什么吵闹的声音。他向自己的房间走去，期望打开门时不会见到两个半醉的人睡在地毯上。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1\. 短手球：当因为判罚的原因，球队在球场上的人数比对方少时，称为短手（Short-handed）。短手球则是指己方人数少于对方，处于劣势时的进球。
> 
> 2\. 季后赛胡子：传说在季后赛时留胡子会有好运，出处暂不明确。


	7. Chapter 7

  
_……NHL季后赛最终决战即将拉开帷幕。距离开场还有四小时，泽维尔中心门外广场已聚集起大批人群，身穿黑黄两色球衣的叉人球迷占据了大部分区域，随主队远道而来的复仇者球迷数量也颇为可观。各个摊位前……_  
  
_……翘首以待！无论对叉人还是对复仇者而言，走到决赛抢七都是个意想不到的结果。距离叉人队上一回捧杯已过去六年，而复仇者作为联盟新军，成立十年来从未成功打进决赛轮。双方球迷的兴奋之情……_  
  
_……是各自一组锋线之间的巅峰较量，三叉戟 VS 三驾马车，大家能够预料到将会出现多么精彩的……_  
  
_……防守的重要性。叉人方面，主力门将库德摩尔近十场的场均扑救率为91.7%，一组后卫麦考伊和达克霍姆的搭配曾完美阻绝银护队的进攻势头，二、三线后卫经过几轮历练，水平的提高也有目共睹，西部冠军的防守将给对手进攻组造成极大阻碍；另一方面，有鉴于首发门将班纳的伤退，二号门将凯奇表现虽可圈可点，却也欠缺足够的季后赛经验，复仇者两位明星后卫——罗杰斯与罗曼诺夫的发挥对球队来说至关重要。后防会否成为彼此的突破点，这要看两队……_  
  
_……斯坦利杯将落于谁手？没人能对结局打包票。唯有猜测，以及……_  
  
  
  
  
争执声、观众窃窃私语的巨大嗡嗡声、他自己的心跳——史蒂夫觉得耳朵发胀。他站着，有那么一瞬间不知道要做什么。他得，他必须……  
  
一切都雾气蒙蒙，只有半蜷在板墙边的人清晰到可怕。对，我得过去，他想起来。嘴唇不住发抖，他咬紧后槽牙，向那人滑去。  
  
旁边吵吵闹闹的，索尔揪着罗根的衣服，吼着似乎是英语和挪威语的混合物，卡罗、麦考伊和达克霍姆互相拉扯。他们也许要打起来，史蒂夫顾不上看。他蹲下身，摘掉手套，“塔什？”  
  
塔沙没应，头又往下垂了点。史蒂夫扶住对方肩膀，小心托起下巴。  
  
天。  
  
头盔里蜿蜒钻出一条红线，流过眼角，越过下颌，冰面上绽出个硬币大小、颜色鲜红的圆。塔沙双唇紧抿，睫毛颤动，瞪着理应没任何看头的冰，史蒂夫不合时宜地注意到那双眼的眸色是多么的绿。  
  
“怎么样？”  
  
他抬头，托尼担忧地看着他俩。  
  
“血。”史蒂夫说。  
  
托尼转头冲向板凳席，两个裁判围上来询问情况，史蒂夫确信自己都回答了。  
  
“塔什？塔什，你听得见我吗？”他凑到塔沙面前，塔沙没回答，眼睛倒是看着他。“如果你听到，让我知道。”  
  
仿佛过去一个小时那么久，塔沙浑身抖了抖，合上双眼。“Нет（俄语：不）. ”史蒂夫的手臂被抓住，“Нет. ”  
  
心脏像是被人狠狠一拧，史蒂夫弓起身，固定住对方的头。  
  
“我明白，塔什，我明白。”他难过地说，“对不起。”  
  
托尼很快搀着队医回来，塔沙的头盔被谨慎脱去。那块的头发湿漉漉的。队医用一条毛巾按上伤口，和史蒂夫一起托住塔沙两肘，领他起身。  
  
伤者的动作慢得令人不安。在毛巾半遮挡下，塔沙只露出嘴来，那而双唇颤抖着，好像他很痛，很冷，又像他愤怒，害怕。很可能都是原因。史蒂夫想要回到两分钟前。  
  
比赛结束暂停后重新开始。裁判回审了录像，塔沙的情况被判定为意外，罗根并未因此受罚。但因为打架，他和索尔都被处以小罚。两分钟的4V4时间里，双方皆无进球，0-0的局面一直持续到首节结束。回到更衣室，气氛凝得比黏腻的热汗还叫人难受，墙上为彼得庆生顺带预祝决战凯旋的横幅也显得落寞——“许个最好的愿望，菜哎哎哎鸟！”——赛前的欢乐倒像一段久远记忆。  
  
“队医在照顾塔什，他目前意识清楚，状况还算稳定，具体如何得回去详细检查过才能确定，不排除有脑震荡的可能。”弗瑞抱着双臂，沉重地说，“接下来的比赛我们无法得到他的协助了。坚持住，别让他的痛苦更不值得，好吗？”  
  
大家应了声，拍了手，队伍接着整理装备。克林特突然把毛巾狠狠摔到地上，旺达揽住他的肩膀。  
  
“操！”克林特紧握拳头，“操他们的！”  
  
史蒂夫知道他比更衣室里的谁都要了解脑震荡，明白那对一名运动员来说意味着什么。他们曾等待过克林特半年，这次又会等待塔沙多久？  
  
在通道准备上冰时，史蒂夫仍止不住想这个问题。冰面的血、塔沙不甘的眼神、看台的议论声……回想起来很不真实。小说会这么写，电影会这么拍，主角球队必定遭遇磨难，直至最后众人一心力挽狂澜。跌宕起伏，观众都爱看。  
  
可那些不是真的，这是。史蒂夫看着周围的队友放松手脚，胸口直发紧。谁在写？  
  
他不信教，但此刻他希望塔沙的上帝存在。塔沙的虔诚应该换来一些护佑，善良和勤奋应当有所回报，好人理应获得奖赏。如果上帝看不到，那祂就不值得。抱歉。只是，作为朋友——  
  
“只要相信。”身边有人戳他的腰。史蒂夫转头，卡罗递来一个笑，随即拥抱住他。  
  
“我相信，”卡罗轻声说，“你也应该相信。”  
  
不知是谁默默地也覆上来，这个拥抱转瞬间成为安静的集体相拥。史蒂夫只渴望手臂够长，好将其余十八个人都搂进怀中。  
  
卡罗说得对，他们需要一些“相信”，信仰有时会产生奇妙的魔力，因为冰场是个诞生奇迹的地方。  
  
“为塔沙，为布鲁斯，为不在场的人们，让他们骄傲吧！”  
  
他没想说得很悲壮或怎么的，然而说完却自觉像个即将出战壕的士兵。  
  
“也为C，”王说，拍了拍他的头盔，“你等很久，我们知道。”  
  
他确实等待已久，谁又不是呢。“我不介意再多等一晚。”史蒂夫说。  
  
更多只手落到他的头盔上。  
  


  
  
第二节的泽维尔中心是个不折不扣的战场。叉人一开局就显示出明确的意图：不仅要赢，并且是要统治整个冰面。萨默斯进球、格雷进球，然后复仇者——像球队的名字所表达的一样——复仇了。  
  
球迷为比分更新的速度疯狂尖叫，解说员几乎用尽了能想得到的感叹词。他们最终打成平手，加起来一共进了八球，互相都没搞懂对方是怎么做到的。  
  
许是前一节的扑救率让各自都挺尴尬，第三节时，两位守门员通过某种方式激活了自我，将整个二十分钟化为门将间的对决。双方锋线依然制造出潮水般的攻势，然而没有一颗球幸运到越过门线，常规时间结束，大屏幕上的4-4告知众人：别哭，机会还有。  
  
“……还有，”弗瑞站在更衣室中央，眼睛向着斯科特，“这是比赛，任何意外都有可能发生，别让情绪拖累自己。”  
  
斯科特脱掉球衣，没说话，看着颇沮丧。  
  
“别想了，你又不是故意的。”卡罗用肩撞撞他，“门罗自个儿滑到那儿，怪谁。”  
  
“可还是我的球杆打到他的脸。”  
  
“小伤口而已，很快就会好啦。”  
  
“打起精神？”史蒂夫递去两根士力架，“你道过歉了不是？”  
  
“我说了‘对不起’，他说他理解。”斯科特接过，低下头，“随便啦。”  
  
旺达甩了甩湿透的头发，“那你该听他的。”  
  
“嗯。”斯科特嚼着巧克力，下巴的动作活像骆驼，“快点结束这个吧，结束，而且是赢。”  
  
“叉人也这么想的。”卡罗高举起水壶敲墙，“所有人！再坚持住！”  
  
史蒂夫走到卢克旁边，递上剩下的能量棒。“你最累了，还能坚持？”  
  
“当然。”卢克咧开嘴，伸出拳头，“还能等？”  
  
史蒂夫同他碰拳，“当然。”  
  
他们能坚持，史蒂夫愿意等，今晚却好像没有尽头。第一节加时、第二节加时……如今第三节过去四分之三，金球仍未进网。他们像是在拼谁更能熬，先崩溃的那队就算输。史蒂夫替换下场时，两腿像被灌满了铅，过度使用的肌肉隐隐有抽搐迹象，他只来得及拍拍轮换上场的彼得的后背，就一把跌坐到长凳上。  
  
“托尼。”弗瑞唤道，托尼跨上板墙。索尔接到了山姆抢下的球，正从后场启动，托尼紧盯着他，一待山姆滑近墙边就跳下冰面，飞速冲向攻区。  
  
“真是……我不想累死在这儿。”山姆咕哝着，翻进板凳席，史蒂夫让出些位置。  
  
球迷似乎也累了，他们叫喊得太久，这会儿颇为安静，看台氛围倒有种别样的肃穆。史蒂夫回头张望，看见坐在观众席里的母亲。莎拉望着端区的争球战，没注意他这边，她身旁是彼得的婶婶，还有马克西莫夫太太和双胞胎的表姐，克林特的妻子带着一双儿女，小女儿静静站立，两只手交在胸前，手指互相扭着。他们全都穿着复仇者的球衣，像立在叉人球迷海洋中的一座小岛。史蒂夫转回脸，伸颈张望，格雷正挥杆将球打出自家蓝线外。  
  
“快点……”山姆站了起来，双手抓着板墙。  
  
球已游过中场线，斯科特在后紧追，用力伸长球杆——他大叫了声，如同猛兽攀岩奋力一搏——脚下急转弯，溅起一片冰雾。  
  
球被击中转向，滑到比起斯科特更接近罗根的墙边，罗根才勾到，立刻被索尔撞倒。这一击的力度如此凶猛，撞得观众席“嗡”一声醒了过来，赶到的卡罗得以拥有绝妙时机——视线被挡，史蒂夫伸出头去，意识到不知几时板凳席的人全都站起来了。  
  
刹那空隙足够复仇者夺回球权，卡罗带球直冲球门，快得简直是在冰上飞。趁着吸引住麦考伊注意力的当口，他一个回手后传，球像有磁铁吸着它过去似的到了托尼杆下。史蒂夫感到后颈汗毛直竖。  
  
爸爸，帮帮我们，他想。  
  
没有犹豫，托尼本能一般抖腕，球直直越过麦考伊和萨默斯之间，到达它将与彼得相遇的那一点。而彼得也没有犹豫，即刻扬起手臂用力击打——  
  
世界仿佛停顿了一秒，下一瞬，震耳欲聋的尖叫在板凳席和看台炸开，甚至先于进球的号角。史蒂夫跳起身，跌跌撞撞地跟着队友翻过板墙，彼得还在发愣，被撞过去的卡罗带得重心不稳。  
  
“进球！孩子！”卡罗扑到菜鸟背上，“**你**！进球！”  
  
球杆、手套和头盔散落一地，他们基本上成为了一团庞大的、吼叫着的、蠕动的怪物。史蒂夫听到“我们**赢了**！”、“杯子！”、“复仇者！”和更多的“操！操！我们做到了！操！”——乱七八糟的欢呼响亮得能把耳朵给喊掉。他的头发被人揉着，他也揉着不知谁的头发，没人在乎汗水，反正彼此都臭烘烘。  
  
补充，是世上最美好的臭烘烘。  
  
等他稍微能挤出队伍来的时候，史蒂夫转向母亲的方向，朝她挥手。莎拉鼓着掌，双颊因激动而通红，史蒂夫不得不拼命眨眼，否则根本看不清她的模样。爸爸，我做到了，他在心里默念着，你可以休息了。  
  
这晚最难得一见的场面要数弗瑞被队员拉到冰上，山姆、瓦尔、斯科特和双胞胎围着主教转起圈圈。“尼克！笑一个！还等什么！”  
  
弗瑞真的笑了，这回没有人害怕。

  
  
  
“打得很棒，”赛后握手，萨默斯半搂上他，“那天该多揍你两拳。”  
  
“等明年吧。”史蒂夫笑着说。  
  
罗根握手时，神情失落，说话也音调低沉。“我没想让罗曼诺夫受伤的。”  
  
这项运动就是这样，有时怪不了谁，也只得接受。史蒂夫拍拍对方手臂，“比赛嘛。”  
  
季后赛MVP得主毫无悬念，史蒂夫看着托尼手捧康恩•史密斯奖（1）回到队员中，迷惑于竟有人能同时做到飞扬跋扈又那么谦卑。“重吗？”他和大伙儿一块上前摸奖杯，问道。  
  
“我猜没那个重。”托尼的眼尾温柔地皱起，朝不远处示意，“到你了。”  
  
很奇怪，明明筋疲力尽，他却感觉斯坦利杯轻得跟外表完全不符。他横举起那来，在镜头的包围中高高伸着双臂，绕着圈，给在场和不在场的所有人看，给希望他们输和希望他们赢的人看，给他认为一定会见到这一幕的人看。他没哭——虽说他本以为会的——只是笑，笑，停不下来地笑。  
  
你一直在等我们，是吗？等了我们四场？四——场！和杯子对话还想象出回答，史蒂夫觉得自己肯定乐得脑子不正常了，不过此时此刻，愚蠢行为应当有被豁免的权利。他仰起头，亲上杯侧。触感凉凉的。天呐，这是事实，不是梦。  
  
和梦还是不太一样，不在主场，红蓝双色的彩纸就没人给预备。没关系，下一次……  
  
队长得选定第二个捧杯的人，史蒂夫找到心中的人选，滑过去。  
  
“生日快乐！”见彼得惊讶地大睁双眼，他催促道：“接着。”  
  
“我……C……”菜鸟结结巴巴的，就是不敢伸手。史蒂夫把杯子塞到对方手上。  
  
“制胜球是你打的，不记得了？”  
  
彼得接下奖杯，脸上的笑跟哭也没什么两样，史蒂夫揉起小孩儿的头毛。“梅看着你呢，快笑。”  
  
“嗯。”年轻人的眼泪噼里啪啦往下掉，手臂却用力向上伸。史蒂夫拍拍他的腰，又笑着，拥上旁边的卢克。  
  
“完封三个加时，你才是队伍的英雄。”  
  
“为球队，为你，”门将指指场边，“为他。”  
  
史蒂夫回头，看到索尔横抱着塔沙滑上冰面。塔沙头上戴着队伍的鸭舌帽，腿由卡罗托着，充满喜爱的咒骂和索尔的浑厚笑声交融到一起。彼得滑到他们跟前，塔沙接住奖杯一端，卡罗分出手来，小心地托住另一端。  
  
“还疼吗？”史蒂夫问。  
  
“止痛片。”塔沙大大咧着嘴，“早知道能赢，谁还他妈需要止痛片。”  
  
是的，史蒂夫快乐地想，胜利是止痛片，还是台阶，是打气筒，是令人有胆量追寻下一个目标的勇气来源。索尔举起杯，托尼举起杯，克林特、王、罗迪……他们做成了。他做成了。这么多年的失落之后，他终于成为自己想要成为的那类队长，那类好到能带领队伍夺冠的队长。斯坦利杯会跟着他们回纽约，回任何他们想要带它去的地方。  
  
今年的休赛期肯定很有趣。不经意点进游行新闻这事儿，留给其他人担心吧，复仇者就负责惹人嫉妒好了。他们是冠军，冠军就是专门干这个的，不然夏天那么长，怎么打发呢？  
  
球队大合照后，记者招手请史蒂夫过去，因为他们想要一张MVP和队长的捧杯合影。托尼手里拿着奖杯，望着他，双眼笑得弯弯的。胃部突然作疼起来，史蒂夫选择无视，上前托起杯子的右半侧。  
  
“摆个姿势？”记者叫道。  
  
“亲一下？”托尼说。  
  
“什么？”史蒂夫回过神来，“噢。”  
  
他低下脸，同托尼一齐吻上奖杯，闪光灯此起彼伏，像阵阵闪电。这不是梦，他忍住手指的颤抖，心中暗道。如果是梦……如果是，他吻的就不会是杯子。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1\. 康恩•史密斯奖（Conn Smythe Trophy）：在决赛最后一场比赛结束后，颁发斯坦利杯之前，给当年的季后赛最有价值球员（MVP）颁发的奖项。


	8. Chapter 8

_速报：鏖战三加时，复仇者金球制胜，成军十年首夺总冠军；叉人主教：并无遗憾，来年再战。_   
_ ……_

快三点了，若非冗长赛时耗尽了体力，这会儿他们应该带着杯子在某个夜店搞第一场庆功宴。房间里杳无人声，旁边床上的塔沙沉沉睡着，史蒂夫躺着，即便终于干净清爽，却无法入眠。这里的确是酒店——他没醉成白痴——但他一时感觉还在赛场，仿佛身体某个部分仍滞留冰上；一时又像在更衣室，耳边犹有大家疯闹的叫声。

说到更衣室，那真是一团糟，史蒂夫忍不住为过后打扫的可怜人感到抱歉。地面几乎被酒给淹了，香槟一瓶接一瓶倒进奖杯，众人唱起跑调的We Are the Champions，轮流张嘴接住倾倒而下的醇酒瀑布，从设备经理到跟进来拍摄的摄影师，无人幸免，全都浇得精湿。史蒂夫回答了大概三百个采访问题，他好奇自己究竟哪来的力气，还能说那多话，拍那么多照片，那么用力地发泄喜悦。

他同卡罗开玩笑说马上就要死于过度快乐，卡罗表示即便他死了，他们也要给他的尸体套上火烈鸟泳圈拖进维加斯的泳池。

“先别啊，蠢屁股，还没胜利游行呢！”卡罗说着，冲他兜头浇下整瓶啤酒。

胜利游行，天呐。天呐。赛季结束了，操，赛季结束并且他们手握最好的结果。他一定是（再次）光想到“赢”就笑得面目呆滞，因为山姆发出嘲讽的声音，抱住他直摇晃，几股香槟水柱劈头盖脸地向他滋过来。

史蒂夫伴着尖叫和吵嚷大笑，想着在为下一个目标行动前，他尚可暂时忘却赋予自我的压力，痛快享受庆祝。然后……没错，得放到“然后”的时候去。被酒所淹的更衣室不是个适合谈话的地方，至少该等到喧闹落幕，确保彼此能够听清楚对方要表达的东西。

而眼下这刻如此安静，他在昏暗中一遍遍看到最后那粒进球：斯科特急转弯，鞋下溅雪——索尔撞出雷霆一击——卡罗控球飞奔，和托尼如闪电般快传——彼得接球，即时射门——太完美了，他突然心生恐慌，疑惑这胜利是否真实。当然是！千真万确，新一届的总冠军！你在想什么呢？

终于实现渴望数年的梦，今天是大日子，是他们的幸运日。好吧，实际上是“昨天”，他还没睡，那可以不算。杯子都能拿到，没道理别的做不到，对吧？

今晚就这样结束吗？

【传送给：托尼 - 睡了？】

【来自：托尼 - 没 怎么了？】

【传送给：托尼 - 还不睡？你肯定很累。】

【来自：托尼 - 睡不着 你懂的 】

【来自：托尼 - 别担心 不会误机 】

其实他完全没担心这点。史蒂夫盯着天花板发愣，十几秒后猛地翻身坐起。

【传送给：托尼 - 要是你不打算立刻睡的话，我想谈谈。】

好一阵没收到回复，史蒂夫不禁忐忑起来。托尼说过等季后赛结束了再谈，现在可以谈吧？可是确实很晚……他不该这么任性的，是不是？也许托尼会觉得他咄咄逼人。

【传送给：托尼 - 或者我们下次再谈，没关系。】

【来自：托尼 - 谈吧 电话？】

电话会好些？不，电话不行。

【传送给：托尼 - 能见面说吗？】

【来自：托尼 - 我过去？还是你过来？】

【传送给：托尼 - 我过去，方便吗？】

【来自：托尼 - OK 】

史蒂夫轻手轻脚下床，到浴室洗了把脸，诡异地对胃部的不适感到亲切。手脚仍酸疼，他明白身体急需休息，泵进四肢、脑海的那股冲动却无法忽视，他没可能做到就那样安稳地睡着。

最后深呼吸几口，史蒂夫打开房门。斜对面门开着，托尼身穿背心和运动裤，正倚在门框上，面朝史蒂夫和索尔的房间方向。

“这儿。”史蒂夫说。托尼回过头，讶异地挑起一边眉毛。

“瓦尔喝多了，怕吵着塔沙，让我跟他换。”史蒂夫解释道。

托尼做出“啊~”的口型，示意他进房去。“罗迪睡着了？”史蒂夫张望，里间床上露出两截小腿，其中一只脚上还挂着酒店拖鞋。

“基本等同死人。”托尼挥手，“我们就在……”

尽管罗迪处于昏睡状态，他仍然不期望在看得到另一个队友的地方剖白心事，但眼下似乎没啥选择。不然他们小声些吧。

托尼看了看他，握住浴室推拉门的把手。“里边？”

“噢，行。”对方一本正经的，史蒂夫也不好笑出来，说不定托尼真没感觉奇怪。

“塔什还很不舒服吗？”托尼将门拉好，问道。周围有种洗漱区域独特的凉飕飕，史蒂夫的脖子冒起疙瘩。

“吃过药才睡的，应该睡得不错。”他用手揉捏后颈，“就是非常遗憾没能参与‘酒淹更衣室’活动。”

“我想也是。”托尼低低地说，“那么，谈话？”

“嗯。”

然而他好一会儿都没能讲出只言片语来。

其实到底要谈什么呢？告白吗？如果托尼不喜欢他，看不出那意义何在，只不过给托尼添堵。托尼会喜欢他吗？如果喜欢，为什么不声不响地就中断那段……隔了这么久之后，他可不可以问理由？假设存在一个理由的话。

史蒂夫忽然感到委屈，还有点生气。他值得得到答案的，对不对？即便有些东西不由他控制，他至少该知道为什么。他想知道为什么。

很多事情莫名其妙地落在他的生活中，他也曾经试着追索过。后来他明白其中一些由不得他置喙，有一些则根本毫无缘由，另一些，偶尔他想避开它们，有时又像是它们不让他接近。

他时不时会感觉到，自己正站在一望无际的海中某块礁石上，哪里也去不了，而且没人来接他。

他以为他离开过那块礁石。

史蒂夫侧开脸，看着洗手池光滑的内壁。他究竟怎么来到这？深更半夜的，拉着托尼浪费对方时间。

“如果你是为酒吧的事情来的话，放下吧，史蒂夫。”托尼的句子在浴室里产生微弱的回音，史蒂夫有点恍惚，“真的，那不算什么大事。无论我是否……我是否那样喜欢你，不管我们有任何过去，我都会做的。别觉得你亏欠我什么，好吗？”

“不，我不是为……”史蒂夫停顿下来，“你说‘那样’喜欢我是什么意思？”

托尼的嘴唇扭动着，形成一个苦涩的笑。

“你，你喜欢我。”史蒂夫听见自己颤抖地说。

“怎么，很难理解吗？“托尼松弛下眼周，像在回忆，“你在乎我们所有人，愿意向每个队员伸出援手，有时我真好奇你哪来的善意储备。你是个那么好的人，史蒂夫，告诉我怎样不喜欢你？”

史蒂夫的心稍微沉下一点，“只是对队长的那种喜欢？”

托尼叹口气，柔软地看过来，好似他既伤心又疲惫。“史蒂夫。”

所以不只是……？“可，如果……那你为什么……” 史蒂夫翻找着词语， “你什么也没说。”

“你希望我说吗？”托尼看着有些困惑，而史蒂夫悲哀地没能及时出声，“你长着一副适合过标准冰球运动员生活的模样，你知道么？漂亮的模特妻子，漂亮的孩子，有庭院的温馨大宅，再养几条狗；按时出门训练，比赛回来有晚饭等着你——我想象得出你在那样的画面里走动。”

托尼说得很慢，很平静，史蒂夫想要全盘推翻他的结论。才不适合我，他心道，没有你，根本不适合我。

“所以我觉得，可能让你再多考虑一下更好。也许你会找出自己真正渴望的来。”托尼继续讲道，“而且我得再说，别看得很重。酒吧的事，还有这些话……我没要给你压力，你不需要勉强自己做什么，不必认为定要回应我不可。”

勉强——史蒂夫想笑，又想哭。他一直以来不正是在勉强吗？

勉强装作可以回归普通队友，装作离开了托尼也照样快乐。

“好啦，你是要谈什么？”托尼的语气一反平静，活跃得令人心痛，“你刚才说，不是酒吧的事。”

史蒂夫盯着那双眼看，喉咙发干。“你可以问的。”他挤出字来。

托尼愣住，旋即笑了一下，“我不敢。”他低下头，“那时我没做好准备。万一你真的说，想要过那样的生活，我不知道我会怎么样。我想，听不到就好了，我在做对你有益处的选择，这就够了。”托尼抬起头，如同电影中真正成熟的成年人那样耸耸肩，“现在我做好准备了，你可以说自己想说的，没关系。”

“我想说的？”太多话堵在嘴边，几乎让史蒂夫喘不上气，“我想说，我喜欢你，我爱你，我想和你一起，我不希望你离开纽约，我想说我是懦夫，胆小、愚蠢，看你走掉也不敢开口。”

托尼的嘴微微张开，眼睛也定定的一眨不眨，仿佛史蒂夫的话是凝固时间的咒语。是因为那个“爱”字吗？胃部又疼起来，史蒂夫禁不住略略弯腰。

“我以为我们那时处得很好——在我眼里是很好的——然后你不再找我了，我不明白为什么。或许你意识到那不是你要的，或许你发现跟我一起的确没趣，一个年复一年失败的队长，只执着打球，无聊透顶。又或者是压力，毕竟在联盟里，舆论问题那么难。我猜来猜去，就是不敢直接问你。

“我跟自己说，‘季后赛要专心，别的都不重要’，而在心里，我清楚那是借口，我怕听见你承认对我没兴趣。我不喜欢那样的我。”

托尼眼中似有好几种情绪，史蒂夫分辨出一些难过，但不确定原因。托尼是个善良的人，他很可能会为史蒂夫的痛苦而难过；而作为朋友，他肯定也不喜欢听到史蒂夫自我厌恶的话语。也许都有关系。

“我想了很多，我想要是做成些什么，比如捧杯，或许能改变你对……对‘我们’的看法。很好笑，是不是？在当时看来，这挺有道理的。”

因为除了这个，他不知道自己要怎么变得“更好”。

“季后赛名单定下了，我下决心，如果成功，就向你坦白，问你愿不愿意重来。然后——我们赢了，托尼，我们赢了。斯坦利杯。”史蒂夫忍不住笑起来，“我好开心。”

而托尼也漾开笑容，“我也是。”

如此美丽，上帝啊，史蒂夫想住进那双眼睛里。“愿望成真，我躺在床上，完全睡不着，光惦记着誓言必须兑现。所以我来找你，告诉你那些……你和我之间……不仅仅是身体间的，对我来说。”他说着，不由得感到苦涩又难堪，还有种袒露心肠的羞赧，“我该告诉你的，早就应该。”

托尼静静地看了他一会儿，手指敲敲洗手台。

“要是一直没拿到杯，你就一直憋着不说了？”

这正是最难堪的那点。“我发了誓，”史蒂夫低头，为自己可笑的坚持发笑，“我知道这很傻。”

他期待托尼理解他。托尼肯的话，会理解的。认识这么久，托尼比谁都清楚他有多古怪，多疯狂，多么渴望冠军，以至于坚持那些无聊的小事，只为期盼冥冥中多飞来两块砖，铺进复仇者通向奖杯的路。没有人——甚至也根本没有神——在盯着他们看，检查他们说话算不算数，“说到却做不到的人无缘桂冠！”——没有这种事，史蒂夫心知肚明。可他想做好一点，哪怕就一点点，做得更好的人更有资格品味胜利。他希望到了那一刻，心底足以毫无羞愧地接受奖赏。

托尼的手出现在他视野中，脸随即被温柔地捧起。“听起来我们一样蠢。”

“是吗？”

“被打个乌眼青那晚，我也下了决心，不管赢没赢，季后赛结束我就要告诉你。”

被托尼看着，抚摸着，史蒂夫一下也不舍得动。“告诉我，你喜欢我。”他小声说。

“没错，”托尼很慢地眨了下眼睛，“季后赛打完，就是新阶段了，赢也罢输也罢，大家总会静下来的。你可能也记得，我的合同很快要到期，经纪人和我跟办公室约好月末碰面。”

“我记得。”史蒂夫只觉口干舌燥，“你打算去别的队吗？”

“不，亲爱的，但去留并不全由我定。”托尼笑笑，“这也是原因之一：在我还是复仇者的时候，告诉你，我喜欢你，比对队友、炮友、好兄弟的喜欢更多。还有……”

托尼的脸色骤然变得严肃，仿佛要道别，一阵慌张袭上心头，史蒂夫拉下对方的手，紧紧握住。

“嗨，没事，我是要跟你道谢。”托尼反握上他，安抚地捏了捏，“就，六年前，那会我其实挺抗拒回到纽约，抗拒靠近那些……不美好的回忆。”

“托尼。”史蒂夫小声唤道。托尼很轻地摇了摇头。

“现在很好，纽约很好。”托尼说，“这里重新变成‘家’了。”

而你把生活变得更“真实”了，史蒂夫想，塔沙说的是你，“冰球之外的快乐”。然而他只是牵起托尼，吻住指关节。

“那就别只和我当好朋友。”他恳求道。

“嗯哼，”托尼又短暂地笑了下，“你不懦弱，史蒂夫。你也许是个傻瓜，却绝不是个懦夫。在队伍处于淘汰边缘时还跟狮子似的打架，你知道自己那时看起来什么样吗？孩子们都被点燃了，当你的队长战斗得像头野兽，你不可能甘心躲在后边当一只小兔子。”托尼沉下声，“我才是懦弱的那一个。”

“不，你不是。”史蒂夫忙说，“是你先采取行动的，你先踏出了一步。”

“是啊，但也是我先自作主张结束一切。”史蒂夫这次辨清了，那双眼里的难过，“是我逃跑了。”

“可你在这，跟我说着这些，那就不算逃跑。”

“逃跑是一种行为，不论结果——”

“我是队长，我说了算。”

“行吧。”托尼抬眼看他，“你没来问，也没生气的样子，对我还是那样好，我就以为我是对的。看来错了？”

“大错特错，你跟我都是。”史蒂夫几乎能听到自个儿心脏砰砰跳的声音，“重新开始？你想吗？你想，我们就可以。”

“我想，可，”托尼舔了舔嘴唇，面带犹疑，“会很难的，我们很可能……不行。运动员，联盟，很多麻烦。”

“我知道，但值得一试，不是吗？”史蒂夫恳切地说，拇指轻揉那手腕，“我们不能永远打球，所以才在打得动的时候打到最好。”

托尼的下巴绷紧了。“我想，”他呢喃，声音不大，却像在起一个誓，“我想同你捧起下一座奖杯，再下一座，再下一座，能拿几次就拿几次，创造属于我们的时代。”

史蒂夫呼吸一窒。操，他从没听过这么浪漫的话。

“那我们就行，”他说，“一定可以。”

托尼漾起真正舒展的笑，靠了过来。

有那么一秒，他想笑给全世界的人听，不过他的嘴现在赶着做更要紧的事，留到以后吧。怀里有托尼的感觉美妙到他想掉泪，他闻到托尼身上的气味，酒、薄荷，呼吸湿润润的，仿佛蕴藏几多热切渴望，揪着他背心的手指如同挠在心上，惹出一片动情的涟漪。

“托尼，”他其实不晓得要说什么，“托尼……”

浴室门被拍响。“伙计，你们好没？我想小——便。”

史蒂夫轰的一下双颊通红，他跳开身，跟托尼对视一眼就赶紧打开门。“嗨，罗迪。”他拉着托尼出去，好让队友有地儿解决需求。在浴室打招呼，天呐，他这辈子绝不做第二次。

“抱歉，我们一定很吵。很晚了，我马上就走——”

“噢，别——呀，”罗迪从马桶前转过头，“留下来做个爱吧！跟托尼。我会，用被子蒙住头，你们随意。”

“你醉过头了，罗德兹。”托尼说。

“我知道啊，”罗迪认真地按下冲水键，“不然我不会为室友牺牲到，呃，这个地步。”

“我们什么也不干，我这就回房间了，你快睡觉吧，别担心。”史蒂夫急忙说。

罗迪关掉龙头，看了看他，大幅度拍拍胸膛，T恤因而出现个湿手印。“啊，那我可松一口，气了。”

“来吧，宝贝，我送你回床上去。”托尼搀住室友的手肘，“跟队长说晚安？”

“耶！晚安，C。”罗迪举高右臂，“我们赢啦！”

“是啊，我们赢了。”史蒂夫苦笑，看着托尼把好心的队友拖回床，才注意到罗迪只穿了一只拖鞋上厕所。

托尼安顿好室友，走回来，眼睛盯着他的嘴，史蒂夫搂住靠近的人。接下来的事，史蒂夫记得托尼低声和他说“晚安”，还用舌头舔他的下唇，再多就记不清了。“今天”总算到尽头，所幸事事皆有好结果。

睡足醒酒觉，吃早午餐的时候，塔沙揶揄地问他半夜还去哪，他把手机里的讯息给对方看，换来肩膀上饱含感情的一捶。

“蠢货，你该再跟罗迪换过来。”塔沙惋惜地说。

唔，他们也不急在这时？史蒂夫想要慢点，按“正常”的速度来，别像滑冰那么快。要面对的很多，困难也会有很多，总之先起个头，剩下的逐个应对。

不过呢，一点点炫耀还是行的。

“哈。巴克！有人占了我的位置，我建议你最好也跟我一起去别的地儿坐。”山姆看着史蒂夫和托尼，意味深长地说。

“仍然欢迎巴基坐这。”托尼示意身旁的空位。

“谢谢好意，不感兴趣。我已经头疼得快死了，不想另外再瞎掉。”巴基顶着额头上提前就位的眼罩，推山姆快走，“罗迪！忘掉你的室友，让我们并排打盹……”

“你告诉他们了？”托尼小声问。

“没有，可能他们猜到一点？”

“或许是。队伍都背着你交换八卦来着。”

“等等，背着我？”史蒂夫皱眉，“不是背着我俩？”

托尼挂起笑，舒服地靠上靠背。“看。”

史蒂夫看向对方伸来的手机。胜局终定：赢家为球迷送吻！配图是队伍昨晚的大合照：所有人都噘着嘴，像在给镜头后的人飞吻似的。

“我们当时没——噢，”史蒂夫反应过来，“布鲁——斯。”

“他们还特地挑这张。”托尼收回手，饶有兴致地戳进别的照片，“你带杯子回到家要怎么玩？”

“还没计划，你呢？”

托尼沉吟一会。“带去墓园会很奇怪么？”

“会，不过没人说不可以。”史蒂夫轻柔地说。

“那行。”

“要我陪你去吗？”

“到时再看吧。”托尼用肩膀碰碰他，“那你要我陪你吗？”

“你来么？”史蒂夫满怀期待。

“你肯定会抱着杯子睡觉，哪还能有我睡的地方。”

“那让杯子睡床，我们睡地板。”

“我的天，你真是要宠坏它啊。”托尼摆出抱怨脸，“挤一挤，床还是能塞下咱们三个的吧。”

“可以试试。过来。”史蒂夫让身边人挨到自己肩上，托尼找到个舒适的角度就立刻闭上眼睛。还没起飞，航程漫长，他们有足够时间补觉。

他睡醒时，托尼还没醒，通道上的屏幕显示离到达只有不到半小时。舷窗外天空澄净，长长的云优雅地抚着机翼，史蒂夫望着，想起冰面，想起某些格外动人的滑行轨迹。整个赛季，队伍辗转各地飞了上百次，也是时候安心休息。

降落后，迎在前面的就是即将贯穿整个夏日、直至延绵一生的庆祝，全城都翘首以盼着他们凯旋。斯坦利杯在后排座位上，正安稳伫立，等着被他们轮流带回家。而再过三个月，赛季又将开始，他们会投入到新一轮征战中，角逐奖杯在下一个夏日的归属权。

职业运动员的活法是世上最棒的活法——不管谁问，史蒂夫都会这么说。

广播提示飞机即将降低飞行高度，后排有人发出类似伸懒腰的声音，托尼的脑袋动了动，史蒂夫小心地放低肩膀。他等了会儿，看着云团不断变化，直至缝隙中终于出现熟悉的景色。

他们到家了。

fin.


	9. Eyes Opened（托尼视角）

  
托尼看到窗外，晴空万里，树绿荫浓。“车祸。”电话里的人说，语气谨慎而轻柔。  
  
比眼泪来得更早的是一个念头：他以后得独自生活了。  
  
他习惯了离开家、独自在学校生活，但这种“独自”又不一样。挂掉电话后，托尼站着，站了很久，他知道应该尽快订机票回纽约，可一想到在机场接他的再不会是爸爸妈妈，反胃的感觉就直涌上来。  
  
输入地点花了不少时间，因为泪水一直滴在手机屏幕上，得擦掉。  
  
  
/  
  
  
罗根众望所归地在第一顺位被叉人挑走，托尼跟着众人鼓掌，捋了捋关于蒙大拿的知识储备。嗯，那里好像也没什么特别的？  
  
他没想到他们会那么快叫到他的名字。  
  
“快上台，傻小子！”奥比笑着，推他起身。  
  
第二顺位，旧金山，托尼套上崭新的球衣，和球队的领导层合影。奥比在台下拼命鼓掌，玛丽亚和霍华德本该也在场的。  
  
这赛季旧金山的成绩烂成一滩泥（没有叉人烂），球队经理同他握手，双眼发亮，“我们很高兴能拥有你。”托尼由着手被对方紧握，向镜头送上配得起“心情激动”四字的笑容。  
  
哪里都无所谓，离纽约远远的就行。  
  
  
/  
  
  
南边，炎热，消遣的方式太多——加利福尼亚是个度假的好地方，却不算个打冰球的好地方。主场比赛的票从未卖光过，没多少人在乎他们赢了20场还是40场，但托尼也没想那么多。他努力打球，用心攒分，挣自己那份薪资。在一个适合度假的地方生活，没道理还自找不快乐。  
  
光三两个人打得好并没有用，球队不出所料再度错失季后赛，托尼稍微犹豫了下休赛期的安排。他列出几个城市的名字，最终决定去个寒冷的地方玩玩。加州太热了，阳光太烈，有时这不算好事。  
  
  
/  
  
  
评论员、球迷、大部分工作人员，还有托尼本人，都不明白为什么球队新经理的重建规划里没有史塔克。  
  
奥比对此格外生气，却也告诉他，复仇者伸来了橄榄枝，只要他有意愿，一切都会顺利。  
  
纽约？  
  
“好吧。”托尼最后说，开始着手收拾屋子。  
  
待处理的杂事很多，归乡又需要做心理准备，忙碌中他反而没有很实在的要离开加州的感觉。直到坐上飞机，他想：以后得和前队友对战了。其实也没什么，大家都是拿钱办事。  
  
“很开心有机会回到纽约，为家乡的球队效力，我等不及和新队友一起得分了。”  
  
托尼身穿红蓝配色的新东家的球衣，敬业地微笑，这么和记者说。不算谎话，百分之九十五的真实吧，只就一点：他没有“很开心”。  
  
当然，他也没有不开心。  
  
  
/  
  
  
在球队的会议室，托尼见到了史蒂夫•罗杰斯，如无意外，这人会是他未来六年的队长。曾在场上见过几次，托尼没太多印象，就记得是个球风稳重扎实的后卫，说优秀是优秀，好像也没那么优秀，不晓得管理层怎么会选个这么年轻的。  
  
“欢迎加入复仇者，你能来是队伍的荣幸。”罗杰斯和他握手，拍了拍他的肩膀。听着颇真诚，托尼笑起来。  
  
“我肯定我们会创造出一些新鲜的东西。”他说。  
  
见史蒂夫认真而严肃地点头，托尼心内暗叹，该不会是个24/7处于领袖模式的人吧。  
  
  
/  
  
  
在贾维斯家借住一个月后，托尼搬进了新租来的公寓，宽敞、时髦，离场馆更近，早上能多睡会儿，晚上也能晚睡会儿，更不用担心有女孩儿偶尔来做客时叨扰到朋友。他为此召开了个小型派对，叫上全部仍有联系的从前在家乡时的友人，以及他们带来的有趣的陌生人。大家举起斟满到溢出的酒杯，尖叫托尼的名字，祝他在新地方——“不！是老地方！”——有广大前程。地板湿漉漉，飘着醇酒香气，托尼笑得脸疼，为第二天是休日而庆幸。  
  
一切渐入佳境。队友们人都不错，配合起来也有火花，更衣室的气氛轻松愉快，无恶意的取笑和恶作剧做着彼此关系间的润滑。托尼在新赛季的第一次亮相就打进两个球，前十场就砍下14分，媒体长篇累牍地分析他的数据，做预测，夸赞复仇者是如何明智，签下他而放弃某某是多么划算的交易，而他在纽约的未来多么光明——“今年的亚特•罗斯奖又多一位有力竞争者。”  
  
他们在说什么呢？好像进球是件很容易的事儿似的。托尼放下手机，把冰袋压上肋骨。哎，他该不该养条狗？  
  
还是猫会容易些？  
  
  
/  
  
  
“聚会，只有队伍，来么？”  
  
托尼扣着衬衫的扣子，看向队长。“在哪？”  
  
“我家。”史蒂夫笑笑，“捎上卡尔森，他会给你带路。”  
  
托尼把车停进罗杰斯家的车库时，天色几乎全暗了，院子里的灯带亮着，烧烤的香味隐约袭着鼻子。差不多全队人都在，两套野餐椅已经没有空位，几个D-men在草地上或躺或坐，塔沙光着脚，抓着瓶啤酒，看烧烤炉边的队长忙碌。  
  
“要帮忙么？”托尼走过去，不理解为什么光史蒂夫一个人对付食物。  
  
“不用，让他干吧，”塔沙说，“别人烤的他还嫌火候不好呢。”  
  
“我没有。”史蒂夫反驳道，翻弄一片片切薄的牛肉，“要是存在厨艺靠谱又够耐心的队友我可以甩手不干。”  
  
“让我来吧。”托尼看了看塔沙，对方无所谓地耸耸肩。  
  
牛肉快好的时候，莎拉•罗杰斯端着一托盘的饮料出来，放到野餐桌上，队伍吵吵嚷嚷地开始分发。“噢，托尼！”罗杰斯太太看着确实为托尼的出席感到开心，“我还只在电视上看过你呢！上礼拜四的制胜球真是太棒了。”  
  
“谢谢，多亏塔什的助攻。”托尼还她一个笑，“很高兴见到你。”  
  
“来吧，过来，我给你拿喝的，东西交给史蒂夫就行。”莎拉牵起托尼，完全不顾儿子在旁抗议，托尼觉得有点好笑。德尔分着盘子，用髋骨顶开身边的杰伊，招手让托尼过去坐。  
  
“我们都知道史蒂夫当选队长是因为大家想要有莎拉当‘队长妈妈’。”德尔朝托尼眨眼，“史蒂夫还以为我们喜欢他。”  
  
“我能听见！”史蒂夫大喊道。  
  
“说给你听的！”德尔回喊，杰伊怪叫着，把木勺搅进沙拉里一通乱拌。托尼拿了杯饮料，据德尔介绍是“罗杰斯特调”：“无酒精，放心开车。”  
  
饮料很好喝，食物很好吃，氛围很令人放松，托尼分辨出在音乐声里微弱的虫叫。当然，他们谈论了冰球，东部联盟总是有许多可说道的；他们也谈论了无关冰球的其他更多内容，诸如某某在勾搭姑娘的技巧上多么捉襟见肘，谁谁的衣着品味破了联盟的最低线，等等。托尼脱了鞋子，卷起袖子，在克林特的怂恿下和德尔跳起贴身舞，被拍下不知几张模糊的搞笑照片。笑话一个接一个，每个人取笑每个人，却一点没有谁要生气的迹象。十点半，所有人筋疲力尽，最后一瓶啤酒也被塔沙喝完，托尼开出车来，跟史蒂夫道别。  
  
“路上小心，”史蒂夫说，“不需要让人送吧？”  
  
托尼做个OK手势，“酒精含量为0。”  
  
一路顺畅回到家，洗漱过后躺在床上，托尼忽然惊讶自己今晚一滴酒也没喝。  
  
而且还很快乐。  
  
  
/  
  
  
“不去和女孩儿们聊聊？他们都去了。”史蒂夫碰碰他的肩膀。  
  
“不了，今天太累。”托尼托着下巴，“你知道来一次帽子戏法要耗费多少能量吗？”  
  
“真遗憾，本可以好好吹嘘的。”  
  
“我借你，去吧，跟她们说是你打进的，我作证。”  
  
史蒂夫垂下眼笑。“不是我擅长的事。”  
  
“多尝试才会擅长啊，”托尼说，“红头发那个一直看你。”  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，“我在这儿就好。”  
  
“嗯哼。”托尼往嘴里塞已经冷掉的薯条，灯光明明灭灭，史蒂夫的脸部线条变得过度柔和，托尼有些昏昏欲睡。“你喜欢怎么样的？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“女孩儿。”  
  
“现在是记者了，嗯？”史蒂夫挑眉，“秘密，不打算告诉你。”  
  
“嘿，我说不定能帮忙介绍呢。”  
  
史蒂夫向不远处的人群张望，像在点人数。鸡妈妈，托尼想。  
  
“人们干嘛对这些感兴趣？我们是运动员，关注成绩不就够了？”史蒂夫说。  
  
托尼努努嘴，“有技术、有钱、年轻、成天在电视上出现，大家想更了解我们也无可厚非？说明我们有魅力。”他推开空瓶，拿过一瓶新的，“随便谈谈，就当交朋友嘛，半真半假，无所谓，大家都开心。”  
  
史蒂夫“哼”了声，拈起根软透的薯条。德尔和杰伊搭上了两个女孩，正在舞池里边笑边相拥着扭摆。他们今晚搞不好会走运。  
  
“我想找个理解我的，理解……冰球，”史蒂夫的声音太低，托尼一开始甚至没听清，“理解我们这样的生活，而且能够坚持。”  
  
“噢，”回应过于认真，托尼觉得最好不要打趣，“听起来有点难？”  
  
“你也觉得？”  
  
“唔……或许也没那么难。”托尼说，看着德尔和怀里的姑娘接吻，“总要有希望。”  
  
“说的是。”史蒂夫向后靠，完全陷进阴影中。强劲乐声似乎掩盖了一声叹息，托尼不确定。  
  
  
/  
  
  
史蒂夫因腰伤不得不缺席一段时间的比赛，但只要赶上坐镇主场，他都会到更衣室来，在每节结束时等在通道口，跟每个人击掌，说几句队长该说的话。头三个星期，队伍做得还不错，他们赢下一些，输掉一些，跟评论员预测的差别不大，换言之，也没给球迷什么惊喜。然而接下来的两个星期，输多赢少，队伍在季后赛预备名单的边缘摇摇欲坠，史蒂夫的眉头越皱越紧。托尼知道他并不是生他们的气。  
  
复仇者队长回归的那个晚上，三角翼中心一片难逢的兴奋，史蒂夫拿下两个助攻，托尼上演了戈迪•豪尔帽子戏法（1）——因为某个傻X胆敢尝试给史蒂夫再来一下——5-1，绝赞的比分，最适合用来振奋士气。  
  
一个月后，场馆迎来为季后赛装扮的机会。  
  
他们输在了第一轮。  
  
  
/  
  
  
休赛期，俱乐部默默达成几份交易，托尼收到几个队友——该说前队友——的道别短讯时，对方已经登上，或即将登上远走的飞机。他真心实意地回过去祝福的话，尽管知道文字在此时比不过拥抱。聊胜于无吧。大家总有再见面的时机。  
  
他和史蒂夫碰面吃饭，不意外地观察到队长身上萦绕的伤感。“我会想念他们的。”史蒂夫搅着杯子里的冰，低声喃喃。  
  
“我们都会。”托尼说。  
  
我在这儿，我不离开——他把这句话憋进了喉咙里。毕竟谁也不能保证。  
  
  
/  
  
  
卡罗•丹佛斯和布鲁斯•班纳的加入是一笔货真价实的财富，托尼感觉得到那股力量，队伍从未如此强大。他们联手创下惊人数据，打下非凡战绩，重置了东部战区的局势。无论在博彩市场还是体育媒体，复仇者都当之无愧坐上夺冠热门。托尼想，也许时候到了。  
  
  
/  
  
  
评论员和记者们写下数不清的文章来谈论纽约的无冕之王。“复仇者连续四年季后赛铩羽而归，原因为何？”运气不佳？横扫对手后休息时间太长失去了状态？前锋组没有发挥出最佳水平？后防阵营的漏洞？……  
  
操，托尼也想知道为什么。代表美国出战世锦赛并且拿到铜牌对消解遗憾好像没太大作用（甚至加重了），史蒂夫在休赛期训练中仍然像要靠锻炼来自杀似的，都没人敢跟他多说话，托尼尽力担起安抚金毛猎犬的责任。他们玩NHL21的时长打破了托尼在单款游戏上花费的时间记录，因为作为冰球狂人，史蒂夫玩游戏也只玩冰球的。托尼没告诉他自己快要玩吐了。  
  
  
/  
  
  
“你看不到吗？他们不够，他们帮不了你赢。难道你要把全盛期都浪费在错失的机会上？换个地方，也许情况可以不同。”奥比用食指敲敲桌面上的纸，“你应该考虑。”  
  
虽然颇抗拒，托尼还是答应考虑。然而他没料到几天后甚嚣尘上的流言：“明星中锋欲被买断？”、“史塔克寻求交易”、“复仇者阵容生变”——  
  
“我不过是想要做些推动，孩子。”奥比在短讯中答道。  
  
他们大吵了一架。流言渐渐平息，新闻转而报道史塔克更换经纪人的消息。  
  
奥比发来几个字：“你太年轻了，会后悔的。”  
  
“谢谢。”托尼回复道。  
  
  
/  
  
  
新赛季伊始，索尔•奥丁森这名字就震撼了球迷和媒体的想象。这位挪威籍的大前锋带着在欧洲攒下的傲人成绩而来，明显同新队友产生了“绝妙的化学反应！”——他与托尼、卡罗一道获得“三驾马车”的赞誉，拉着复仇者坐上常规赛积分第一的宝座。形势大好，托尼小心翼翼地不去多想“总统杯魔咒”这码事。  
  
希望在第二轮抢七战的终场哨声里破灭，史蒂夫失神的模样仿佛被倏忽抽走灵魂。愁云惨雾笼罩着更衣室，明明队员都在，却感觉空空荡荡的，可能因为每个人心里都空空荡荡。赛后采访是横亘眼前的一座山脉，吐露每个字都如同冒雪攀登，托尼感到嘴巴沉重，不知道该说什么，又说了什么。  
  
他更担心史蒂夫会被如何质问。混战中无意挥杆将球碰进自家球门，这简直能入选季后赛搞笑镜头集锦。  
  
是，对他们来说一点都不好笑，但谁在乎？第三轮要开打了，谁还有空关注复仇者。  
  
两天后，他带着捎给莎拉的礼物来到史蒂夫家，队长妈妈示意那家伙在楼上。“帮帮他？”莎拉微笑着，眼角全是担忧。托尼只能点头。  
  
史蒂夫在画画，看到他来，打了声招呼。托尼看向画布，内容是卧室窗户看出去的一方风景：邻家院子的树，篱笆，屋顶，天空。用色比实景还没意思。他拉过一张椅子，在史蒂夫身后坐下。  
  
“大家都不怪你。”他自顾自地说，“我们是一支队伍，奖赏是所有人的，失误也是所有人的。”  
  
这个下午凉爽而明亮，与表达支持的拥抱和诚恳的交心十分相宜。托尼最终成功将史蒂夫拉出门，陪莎拉到餐厅吃了一顿洋溢着关心的完美晚饭。目的达成，哪怕饭后活动是NHL22对战，他也乐意接受。  
  
  
/  
  
  
好状态一直持续到全明星周末后，他们提前定下了季后赛席位，一场放松身心的派对没有害处。克林特家的后院大得足够全队人瞎闹腾，克林特的胸怀也足够宽容瞎闹腾的全队人，托尼喝下第三杯苏打水，想起自己很久没考虑过宠物的事儿了。  
  
他们在恒温泳池里玩球，炫耀花式跳水，轮流给克林特的小女儿们骑肩膀，打水仗，托尼顶着一头半湿发送史蒂夫回家。史蒂夫把他错过的挪威笑话讲给他听，托尼边想象索尔的表情，边吃吃地笑。有点晚，他们到达时，莎拉已经睡下，前厅开着她为儿子留的灯。托尼看着史蒂夫解安全带，胸口奇怪地冒起一股温暖。  
  
“明天见？”史蒂夫的眼睛半阖着，灯光在瞳孔上映出一个光点。  
  
托尼扶住他的下颌，凑过去。很轻、很浅，史蒂夫没推开，也没说话，看着倒有些迷惑。托尼又试了一次，这次史蒂夫轻轻地吮了回来。  
  
“明天见。”托尼说。  
  
仿佛被亲走了方才的记忆，史蒂夫局促地笑着，“明天见。”  
  
  
/  
  
  
到别的城市比赛的话，一般没有机会。回到纽约的话，有时在史蒂夫家，多数在托尼家，视乎当天情况而定。托尼高兴地发现史蒂夫是接吻的大粉丝，这很好，因为他也喜欢。只可惜不能在更衣室里接吻。  
  
偃旗息鼓时，史蒂夫会久久地看着他，目光柔软，手指怜爱地摸他的头发。托尼每次都借故困倦，将脸埋到对方颈下。他真的不想承认自己在不好意思。  
  
  
/  
  
  
托尼总觉得塔沙看出来了。既然俄罗斯人什么也没说，他也就装作什么都没发生。他只管注意每次进球庆祝时别和史蒂夫抱得过久。  
  
  
/  
  
  
连续三个客场失败，熟悉的床也没法立刻修复疲劳与失落。即将入睡，一阵铃声响起，史蒂夫起身到旁边接听。一定是莎拉，托尼听到史蒂夫说“就玩玩游戏、看电影，今晚住这儿，明早就回”。  
  
挂断电话，史蒂夫回到床上，从后拥住他。托尼没有转身，假装已经睡着了。  
  
等身后人发出沉沉呼吸，托尼睁开眼，盯着黑暗中发光的时钟数字看。可能人在深夜会想得比较清楚：他突然——终于？——意识到他是一个变量。史蒂夫按部就班的人生因他而岔出去一条小径。  
  
说真的，他为什么要在最后一年搞出这个事情？  
  
托尼重新合眼，莎拉的脸却在视野中浮现。帮帮他？她那时说。  
  
他在帮他吗？  
  
  
/  
  
  
史蒂夫没来找他对质或干嘛的，托尼觉得他的决定大概没错。没关系，一切都可以恢复成原来的样子，重回正确的道路。季后赛开始后，所有人都会知道他们还是无与伦比的队友。  
  
最后一年了，他绝对得成为无与伦比的队友。他会为史蒂夫争下奖杯的。  
  
  
/  
  
  
托尼在社交网络上关注了几个专门发猫猫狗狗的账号。他现在明白人们都喜欢看这些的原因了，确实很有趣，很安慰人。  
  
  
/  
  
  
他在场上的表现依然很好，大家也都挺好，球队稳步前进，毫无悬念地来到东部决赛。  
  
但他偶尔睡得不太好。  
  
  
/  
  
  
看着镜中顶着乌眼青的脸，托尼冒出的第一个想法是“不能让史蒂夫发现”。想也没用，难道还能带妆比赛吗？随便吧，他又想。  
  
罗迪靠在浴室门上直摇头，托尼没理他。  
  
“你干嘛不直说呢？”罗迪皱眉，“半个队伍都以为你们结婚了，剩下一半以为你们马上要订婚。”  
  
“哦，经你提醒，显然我在跟一队白痴打球。”  
  
“嗯哼，当家球星，怪不得你是最白痴的那个。”  
  
那可不，超他妈荣幸的。  
  
  
/  
  
  
“……每个队员都是队伍重要的一份子。只要他还是复仇者，无论团队工作或个人生活，我们都不会放弃他，不会丢下他不管。而且我也相信，托尼不会放弃队伍，不会丢下队伍不管。……”  
  
托尼把视频看了五遍，然后到外边逛了逛，抽掉几支烟。那就是队长会做的事，对吧？那就是史蒂夫会做的事。队员犯蠢，他也会找到理由证明犯蠢是可被理解的。史蒂夫愿意理解犯蠢的人。  
  
所以他才一句话都不说？  
  
下定决心前，托尼又抽掉两支烟。都去他妈的吧，他是联盟二号得分手，有钱又年轻，拥有犯蠢的资本。史蒂夫，哈哈哈，史蒂夫值得世上最好的一切，一场架算得了什么？  
  
他按开手机，翻出想找的号码来。  
  
“嗨，佩珀，我是托尼。你现在有空吗？”  
  
  
/  
  
  
“亲一个？”托尼说。  
  
史蒂夫会意地低头，他们亲上奖杯，让记者留下影像。喜悦的史蒂夫简直就在发光，托尼相信照片肯定很漂亮。  
  
但愿没有哪个人注意他发抖的手。  
  
  
/  
  
  
罗迪起床喝水，迷迷糊糊撇他一眼。  
  
“终于——啊。”托尼的室友说完，倒上床立刻又睡了过去。  
  
【晚安。<3 】史蒂夫恰好回过来。  
  
托尼看看时间，马上就四点了，其实睡不了几个小时，搞不好他根本不会睡着。  
  
那史蒂夫呢？  
  
他矛盾地既想要对方睡得好，又想知道对方也同样睡不着觉。  
  
【晚安 <3 <3 】托尼回复道。  
  
  
/  
  
  
托尼醒来的时候，床上没有史蒂夫，窗帘体贴地只拉开三分之一，阳光刚好照到他的小腿。他躺着伸个懒腰，四处看了看，昨夜躺在他俩之间的斯坦利杯如今站在放着相框的长桌上。  
  
天呐，那个笨蛋。托尼憋不住笑，翻身下地，走近桌子欣赏杯中那满满一捧玫瑰。史蒂夫这大清早的到底去哪搞来的？  
  
花朵间夹着张卡片——香的，托尼的天呐——“我能有幸拥有与你今晚约会的机会吗？若你同意，请下楼吃早餐。若不同意，也请下楼吃早餐。咖啡煮好了。”  
  
托尼读了一遍，又一遍，最后一遍，然后想起来，莎拉还在家。那他得好好收拾收拾。  
  
他的内裤丢哪儿了？  
  
  
/  
  
  
在托尼看来，史蒂夫的腰板挺得过于没必要了点。  
  
“我跟托尼，嗯，正处于一段关系中。”他朝托尼的位置示意，托尼像走红地毯似的摆起手，“就告诉一下大家。”  
  
众人面无表情，继续手上的活计。  
  
“队长，我们都知道的。”斯蒂芬打圆场。  
  
“还用得着特地说？”巴基撇嘴，朝史蒂夫扔去一卷胶带。  
  
“我们希望秘密能守在更衣室里。”托尼从胶带下救出男友的头，挂起胁迫性质的笑。  
  
卡罗啪一声打个响指，原地转了半圈，确保每个人都看到他做出的“老大哥看着你”手势。  
  
  
/  
  
  
大比分3-2领先，顺利捧杯或是再战一场，全看后天。相识十年，托尼自然看得出来史蒂夫的情绪，他枕上对方大腿，故意挪来挪去找位置，直到把人给逗笑。  
  
“四年了。”史蒂夫摸着托尼的头发，轻声说。  
  
“嗯哼，”托尼眨巴眼睛，“你要干嘛？”  
  
史蒂夫静静端详他的脸——整整半分钟——说出一个提议。  
  
托尼的心猛地狂跳起来，除了同意，他不可能再有别的回答。  
  
  
/  
  
  
许多球员说过，捧起斯坦利杯的那一刻仿佛拥有了全世界，然而从没人形容过在捧杯后亲吻男友的感觉。因为压根儿没人这么做过。  
  
现在，他们这么做了。而托尼想说，这种感觉一定跟任何人想象的都不同。  
  
他没觉得拥有了全世界，他觉得重新回到了世界。  
  
他和世界上其他人一样，在达到巨大成就的时候，用吻，向爱人表达感激与珍惜，表达快乐与兴奋，表达爱，浓烈的、膨胀着的爱，多得他收束不住，只能任由它们倾泻出来。从今以后，他们都不必忍耐了。  
  
“去他的联盟。”托尼说。  
  
史蒂夫笑了，蓝眼睛可爱地含着泪水，那笑容让可预见的非难都显得不堪一击。  
  
  
/  
  
  
“那么，史蒂夫退役，你又打算在什么时候结束自己的征战生涯呢？”  
  
“哈，”托尼耸耸肩，“等脑震荡把我拖下场的时候吧。”  
  
“拜托，请别，”史蒂夫摆出张嫌恶的脸，“我不想下半辈子都忙着照顾失忆老头。”  
  
“你不想，却不得不。”托尼把下巴放到丈夫肩上。“谁让你被我赖上了，嗯？”  
  
记者发出揶揄的嘘声，请他俩站好，在仪式最后合个影。史蒂夫看看他，托尼笑着，上前亲他侧脸。“你永远是我的队长，74号。”托尼小声说。  
  
闪光灯亮成一片。  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1.戈迪•豪尔帽子戏法（Gordie Howe hat trick）：指一名球员在一场比赛中获得一个进球、一次助攻和一次干架。


	10. Journey to the Cup 夺冠之路

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇作者：费尔·谢尔顿 / 高级撰稿人
> 
> · 更多复仇者资讯，请前往www.nhl.com/avengers

  
新泽西州，纽瓦克市。  
  
商业区一如既往熙熙攘攘，人们谈论着股票、新流行的服饰风格、即将上映的电影，分享靠谱的宠物医院的信息，而如果你竖起耳朵，保不准会听到有人在议论——议论谁？就是本周，城中迎来的那批特殊客人：三个月前从蒙大拿将斯坦利杯扛回家的联盟新王，纽约复仇者队。  
  
作为复仇者新赛季季前训练营的所在地，纽瓦克用好天气展现出花园州的好客。蓝天，白云，明亮的阳光……唔，似乎和冰球不太搭配，但场馆里还是很凉爽的。早上八点，我步履轻快地走进肯特球场，除了手机、录音笔、速记本外什么也没带，因为经验告诉我，被长枪大炮对着脸拍的时候，运动员不太可能和你分享真实想法。我来到场边，队伍正在冰上绕圈热身，中锋托尼•史塔克滑过板墙时指着我手中的咖啡。  
  
“没收！”他笑着大喊。我赶紧一口喝光，找到垃圾桶把杯子丢掉。或许这里只允许存在佳得乐和水，我不敢问。  
  
等待复仇者有空与我谈话的过程并不无聊，各项练习都颇具观赏性，而且这群活力四射的伙计显然很享受与彼此的重聚，笑闹随处可闻。右边锋卡罗•丹佛斯在精准度练习中成功打飞放在网框上的水瓶，队友们将他推搡到墙边，用挤压表示了爱意。尽管3号挣扎的模样显得不太情愿，笑脸却出卖了他。  
  
看到这样一支队伍总令人心情愉快：球员互相喜爱，互相照料，配合默契；老成员愿意接纳新成员，年轻后辈愿意聆听前辈的经验，更衣室里偶有争执却绝无过夜积怨。就我个人观点，以上这些都是顶级球队所必备的特质，有时候，一个集体有多团结定义了他们可以走多远。  
  
“超级棒。待过最棒的队伍。”左边锋索尔•奥丁森这么告诉我。作为进攻顶线的一员，他在夺杯征程中扮演了重要角色。  
  
“比你在欧洲的队伍还要好？你在那里可以舒服地说家乡话喔。”  
  
我从社交网络得知，“笑声”是球迷如此热爱这位挪威青年的其中一个原因。而他笑起来的这刻，我自觉能够理解穿着10号球衣去看比赛的粉丝们的感受。那笑声爽朗真诚，极易感染他人，于是我也跟着笑了起来。  
  
“以前的球队很好，但我在这里打得更好。”他说着，转头看看冰场上的队友，“他们更强，我也就更强。最棒的队伍。不说谎。”  
  
说起“变强”，相信球迷们比我感触要深：彼得•帕克，队伍中年龄最小的成员，新秀赛季出战仅43场，场均12分钟，却在季后赛中展现出非同一般的冲劲。他在决赛第三节加时中敲进的是：队史首个夺冠赛制胜球、队史首个由新秀打入的夺冠赛制胜球、队史首个由新秀打入的夺冠赛加时制胜球……随你怎么添加定语，记录要多少有多少。复仇者十年终迎首冠，这个来自皇后区的孩子创造了历史。  
  
谈及在泽维尔中心的高光时刻，帕克显得非常羞涩。“我换上场，托尼传球过来，我又有一个不错的角度，所以，嗯。”年轻的后卫挠着鬓角说，“我只是想着把事情做好。”  
  
那他可把事情做得太好了！破门的经典一刻被反复观看、传诵，为他本人带来爆发上升的知名度。当我问及对上涨的社交网络粉丝数有什么想法时，他谨慎地摇了摇头。  
  
“进联盟的第一个赛季就戴上冠军戒指，没有多少人有这种运气。大家都夸我很棒，但我觉得，就……我想牢记自己的位置，你知道吧，一个人不能让胜利冲昏头脑。”帕克说，“我还需要经验，得经历很多场比赛才有机会到达我仰慕的人的水准。像队长、塔什、斯蒂芬……他们都有很多值得我学习的。这才第一年呢。”  
  
看到获得成功的年轻人仍保持谦逊真是一件令人欣慰的事。说得没错，这才第一年呢——捧得奖杯的第一年，谁敢保证他们不会连创辉煌？成军十载，六次打进季后赛，唯一一次来到决赛轮即夺得冠军，然而，伤病、交易、多年反复的失望……为王之路上充满艰辛。而关于那些或苦或甜的一切，球队中没人比队长更适合讲述的了。  
  
“年复一年的失败对意志是种消磨，你又不得不在休赛期打起精神，循环往复，有时不免迷茫，感觉举步维艰。然后，终于实现多年夙愿了，眼见梦想成真，那感受是很复杂的，好像有什么从身体里被清空出去，又好像有什么立刻填满了你。接着你意识到，自己刚刚达成多么了不得的壮举，余下的人生都将为那天发亮——那是一股巨大的能量，会让你感到从前所有的痛苦，所有的等待，全都值得。”  
  
我从未赢过斯坦利杯——而且也永无机会——但光听史蒂夫•罗杰斯的话，我就直想高举双手大声欢呼：“胜利属于纽约！”队长的特长，对不？三言两语就把你从板凳上激起来，恨不得立马冲上场，把一分钟掰成三分钟地打。  
  
“对你来说，担任队长最大的难处是什么？”我终于记得放下双手，回归本职向他提问，“适应这个角色的过程中，你自己又有哪些改变呢？”  
  
在开口回答我之前，罗杰斯斟酌了约莫半分钟的时间。有些队长惯于机变，对媒体兵来将挡，侃侃而谈，显然复仇者的C并不归于此类。相反，我感觉到罗杰斯是真的在思考要怎么把我的提问点一一谈到。  
  
“最大的难处，我想是‘从责任心中解放自我’吧。”罗杰斯自嘲地笑笑，“他们都说我太过头了，叫我‘鸡妈妈’。”  
  
“噢，我个人愿意将此视为优点。”  
  
“那我得先说谢谢。”罗杰斯笑着说，“至于改变，大概是‘习惯从别的角度看事情’？你知道，总有许多难以预料的问题发生，比赛中、更衣室里、训练场上，到处都有可能。冰上冰下，大家会遇到很多难事。我得让自己想，他们希望我怎么做？他们需要我怎么做？当我遇到相同状况时，我会渴望什么样的帮助？然后我再尝试提供我能提供的帮助。”  
  
一位热心助人的队长？或许不仅如此。  
  
“作为一支球队的代表，人们往往能从担任这个职位的人看出队伍的风格。活跃或是沉稳，冒险或是保守，‘队长’会给其他成员造成巨大影响。”球队运营经理玛利亚•希尔说，“在考虑任用谁的时候，史蒂夫很自然地走进了决策团队的视野。我们观察了他很久，然后想，‘不错，他可以做到。’我们想要一个这样的人去带领球员：坚定、自律、周到，听得进话，开得了口。”  
  
“领袖不非得是得分最多的，我认为领导能力更关乎能否引发出他人的最佳状态。史蒂夫是适合这个位置的那种人。”尼克•弗瑞，复仇者队主教练，肯定地向我表示，“永远把队伍放在首位，睡觉都不放下。”  
  
我猜这意指罗杰斯的手机从不关机。（“他从来不关，真的。”奥丁森透露道，“我猜他一直担心哪天有人突发阑尾炎，或者做了蠢事需要他去警局保释。”）  
  
“队伍尊敬他，甚至在某种程度上可以说，仰仗他。 他开口说话，他们会静下来听，他想要赢，他们就拼了命得分。我相信你明白，你一定也见过这种‘天生的队长’。只要他在，队伍就更安心，更无所畏惧。”  
  
“他跟其他人不该说‘有化学反应’，他不是试剂型的。”弗瑞又说，“也许是水：调和一切，融进所有间隙中。当然，有时变成洪水，也能冲垮大坝。”  
  
如主教所言，更衣室的核心毫无疑问正是我们敬爱的74号。那么场上的核心呢？领导队伍掌控冰面的人——  
  
“托尼•史塔克。”希尔丝毫没有迟疑，“他是我们下注过的赌约里回报率最高的。”  
  
“不像索尔那种利用身体控制场面的力量型大前锋，托尼更擅长运用技巧和敏锐地阅读局势来左右比赛走向。他很聪明，懂得用长处弥补不足，最重要的一点是，还很有耐心。”弗瑞说，“不管进攻还是防守，他都愿意忍耐，确保每个机会尽可能被最高效地利用上，这需要极高的自信和判断力。比起在加州的时候，他现在更多面了，我认为他绝对称得上联盟最好的双向前锋。”  
  
“虽然办公室负责搭建队伍，可我们仅是在做预测。谁和谁会有火花？谁会适应得好？谁能担起重任，谁又将激发出搭档的潜力？作为运作球队的人，我们唯有期待所做的决策产生正面效应。”希尔说，”那是在……六年前，那会俱乐部打算重建锋线。进攻端需要深度，还需要一艘领航船，而队伍恰恰缺少一个这样的角色。然后托尼来了，并且成为了那艘船。”  
  
那么，船本身是怎么看待自己的定位的呢？  
  
“冰球是关于集体的运动，所有人都知道。但来纽约之后我才有更深刻的体会。”托尼•史塔克的语气微妙地处于活泼随意和谦逊有礼之间，“你不可能一个人玩，你得传球、接球，和队友交换信任，既找到他们在哪，也主动告诉他们你在哪。”  
  
“就像最后那个球一样。”  
  
“没错。你还记得那时的情况吧？（“当然。”）从卡罗那里拿到球后，我想射门来着，但角度不好。我看到彼得在滑，于是就传给他。机灵的孩子，我知道他能行的，在那个位置一定行。很高兴我是对的。”  
  
“看得出你同大家相处得很好。”  
  
史塔克佯装无奈地挑动眉毛，“你采访过C了，不是么？队伍信条：从不放弃任何一员。”  
  
友谊——这是他决定留下的原因之一吗？这位顶级中锋刚在休赛期续签了为期八年，年薪980万美元的合约，横向对比来看，这价格同他在积分榜的位置不太匹配，其他报价的球队经理肯定都大跌眼镜，而我也难免好奇16号下笔签字的背后心理。  
  
“大家都在说你给复仇者送了张折扣超大的优惠券。”  
  
“啊，纽约是个好地方。”史塔克轻快地说，“我养了条狗，你听说了么？”我摇摇头，“是只约克夏，小个头，精力充沛，能闹死人。它喜欢中央公园，在那结识了很多小伙伴，我想还是不要让它跟它们分别吧。”  
  
如果他只愿意给我这个答案，那么我也会愉快地接受下来。我问他小狗的名字是什么？“Dummy”，史塔克答道，“因为随便挑名字冲它喊的时候它对这个反应最大。”也保不准是它最烦这个名字呢？史塔克哈哈大笑，表示或许我说得有理。  
  
冰球确是关于集体的运动——除领航船外的剩余船只定义了船队的形状。克林特•巴顿，经验丰富的右边锋，与马克西莫夫双胞胎共同构成了进攻线上一组坚实的块垒。谈到和新生代球员间的关系时，他的态度使人不难领会为何11号与22号在两个赛季内即成长为锋线要员。  
  
“不应该只想到‘我要向他们传授什么’，还该想到‘我能从他们身上得到什么’。孩子们年轻，但年轻有年轻的优势，新秀为了挣数据，多大块头的对手都敢撞。”巴顿耸耸肩，“有时甚至是我要努力跟上他们。”  
  
然而冰面不仅是新秀挥洒青春的练场，在老将眼中，这个舞台迷人与危险并存。  
  
“脑震荡是很……令人绝望的经历，一种折磨。”巴顿皱起眉，仿佛极度不愿回想，“所以我那时真的很担心，我怕塔什回不来了。他来到联盟打球的过程很不容易，大家都知道，如果因为这样而中断职业生涯，那真是……”85号低下头，又抬起，“但有办法吗？当你遇到的时候，你完全没有办法。拿起球杆就意味着面对风险，除了保护自己，剩下的只有祈求老天保佑。”  
  
幸运的是，老天保佑，脑震荡的可能在详细观察后被排除，曾经的诺里斯奖得主精神奕奕出现在训练营，一同回归的还有球队的主力门将。时隔三个月再次见到备战状态的塔沙•罗曼诺夫和布鲁斯•班纳，但凡对复仇者怀抱些微好感的人都会感到欣慰，我自然也不例外。我同伤愈的两位表达了祝贺，并向罗曼诺夫转达我儿子词句稚嫩却真诚的喜爱。  
  
“哇噢，”罗曼诺夫说这个词的发音跟真正的美国人别无二致，“我现在很好，请替我谢谢他的关心！带他来看新赛季的比赛吧，我会给他抛球的。”  
  
尽管大概可以猜到，我还是问了两位：“没能随军征战到最后，想必非常遗憾？”  
  
罗曼诺夫点头，看着有点怅然，“一切奋斗就为了那天，却不能打，感觉很糟糕，好像被剥夺了资格。”  
  
“所幸队伍带着你们的愿望赢了！”我尽己所能用最有活力的语气安慰道。  
  
“我还一直担心来着，卢克没有季后赛经验，而且万一他也受伤，可真不知道怎么办才好。”班纳说，手掌在膝盖上拍拍，“大伙儿赢的时候，我就在电视机前看着，立刻就哭了。我想，真好，太棒了，我们终于成功了。我想跳起来抱住他们，结果发现不但抱不到，我还根本跳不起来，于是哭得更加大声，简直是在哀嚎，把我妻子吓得又气又好笑。”  
  
“现在跳！现在跳！”罗曼诺夫大笑着，拉队友起身。这很快演变成我们三人的集体蹦跳，丹佛斯远远望着这边，一副见怪不怪的模样。  
  
“队伍在赛后合影时喊了你的名字，是不是很感动？”我问班纳。  
  
“最好是。”罗曼诺夫说。  
  
“真的很感动。”班纳承认，“知道队友一直惦记着你，渴望你也在场……没什么比得上这个。我哭得像我儿子刚出生时似的。”  
  
如果眼泪的滋味足够甘甜，哭也未尝不是好事，对吧？距离举起斯坦利杯的那一夜已过去近百日夜，心潮澎湃的记忆在球迷脑中仍然鲜活，更别说当事人自己了。  
  
“永生难忘，”卡罗•丹佛斯静静地看着我，“我只能这么说。”  
  
想再尝一次吗？  
  
“老天，谁不想，梦总是一个接着一个。”丹佛斯叹口气，“你不能永远打球，总有一天变老、退役，事情结束，再没有属于你的位置。而你不会预料到那是哪天，所以要在还能打的时候竭尽全力。”  
  
有信心吗？  
  
丹佛斯笑起来，抬高下巴。“赛场不允许没有信心的人踏入。”  
  
新赛季将至，奖杯交返联盟，又一轮群雄竞逐的帷幕拉开，两个礼拜后的三角翼中心将由这群热情、坚韧、顽强的人点燃。复仇者将如何踏出更好的步伐？一个精英团队该有的他们都有了，球队也正是凭此得以触到杯身：能力、意志、支持，以及必不可少的，如丹佛斯所说——  
  
“我们是兄弟，我们彼此相爱。”  
  
展望征程，观者如我，唯有拭目以待。


	11. 100 facts we know about the Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇作者：费尔·谢尔顿 / 高级撰稿人
> 
> · 更多复仇者资讯，请前往www.nhl.com/avengers

  
  
_漫长的休赛期可真难熬啊，不是吗？_   
  
_为了给焦躁地期盼新赛季的你打发一些无聊时光，我们准备了这篇文章。如果你恰好是复仇者队的球迷，相信你会从中得到许多乐趣。_   
  
_如果你不是复仇者队的球迷——嗯，也许你是真的太无聊了，所以才会点开这篇文章。_   
  
_那么，请抱着轻松的心态，跟我们一起用放大镜对准复仇者们吧。_

  
  
  
1\. 复仇者队是联盟里美国本土出生球员比例最高的队伍。  
  
2\. 队内年龄最大的和年龄最小的球员之间相差18岁。  
  
3\. 几乎每个人在刚见到主教练尼克•弗瑞时都被吓到了。（“就，尼克乍一看挺瘆人的，你知道吧。”一位不愿意透露姓名的队员说。）  
  
4\. 同时几乎每个人都认为公关部的波茨比弗瑞更令人害怕。  
  
5\. 队伍给主教练送了一件金线刺绣的眼罩作为夺冠后的谢礼，但并未被受赠者使用过。据说戴上有点闷，不太舒服。  
  
6\. 无论怎么调换座位，两位门将总是被分到更衣室门边的位置。  
  
7\. 更衣室中所播放歌曲的决定权在卡罗•丹佛斯和布鲁斯•班纳手里，托尼•史塔克曾尝试竞争，但由于四分之三以上队员反对“每天都是AC/DC”，因而失败。  
  
8\. 山姆•威尔逊是队内最爱搞恶作剧的人。  
  
9\. 巴基•巴恩斯有一次差点和他打起来，因为威尔逊的黏黏胶陷阱耽误了巴恩斯去接女朋友下机。  
  
10\. 塔沙•罗曼诺夫曾在队长家住过一年。  
  
11\. 他会在赛前做祷告。  
  
12\. （毫不意外地）他还是队内酒量最好的人。  
  
13\. 全队都喜欢三角翼餐吧售卖的蜜糖苹果——除了克林特•巴顿。他不爱吃甜。  
  
14\. 托尼•史塔克在每场客场比赛前都要吃一小包“老农夫牌”蓝莓干。  
  
15\. 瓦尔基里在每场比赛前都要吃金色的小熊软糖。  
  
16\. 旺达•马克西莫夫吃番茄，但不吃番茄酱。  
  
17\. 他的弟弟则刚好相反。  
  
18\. 史蒂夫•罗杰斯吃早餐只吃双数份/块/片的食物。  
  
19\. 如果当天的比赛时间在下午，塔-查拉会跳过午饭。  
  
20\. 卢克•凯奇不吃红肉。  
  
21\. 詹姆斯•罗德兹坚持点牛排作为新赛季的第一顿晚饭。  
  
22\. 队内平时食量最大的人是彼得•帕克，他解释说自己“还在长身体”。  
  
23\. 索尔•奥丁森相信只要他的父亲在当月打出的喷嚏不超过二十个，他下个月的状态就能特别好。  
  
24\. 班纳有一件“幸运符”：一个非常破旧的冰球，就藏在他的行李包内。他拒绝透露球的来历。  
  
25\. 史塔克的“幸运符”在脖子上：一条父母留下的项链。  
  
26\. 罗杰斯会留下球队赢的每一场比赛的其中一个球。  
  
27\. 扑出联盟生涯初次完封的那天早晨出门时，班纳踩到了自家狗的屎。  
  
28\. 瓦尔基里和威尔逊都想选45号，最后决定一人用44号，一人用46号。  
  
29\. 巴恩斯是队史背号数字最大的球员（94号）。  
  
30\. 塔-查拉是队史第一位用17作为背号的球员。  
  
31\. 马克西莫夫双胞胎曾经互换球衣上场比赛，没有人发现。  
  
32\. 弗瑞得知后给了他们分别停赛一场的处分。  
  
33\. 他们后来还这么干过一次，这次真没有人知道。（现在大家知道了。）  
  
34\. 霍普•皮姆的滑行速度非常快，外号“黄蜂”。  
  
35\. 史塔克会给自己使用的球杆编号，新赛季时清零重启。  
  
36\. 塔-查拉从来只用黑色的胶带缠球杆。  
  
37\. 旺达•马克西莫夫试过连续四场比赛打断杆。  
  
38\. 奥丁森有一支打了十五场比赛都没断的球杆，后来被他放在了家里，用玻璃罩框着，取名“Mjolnir”，意为“雷神之锤”。  
  
39\. 除了帕克和斯特兰奇，其他队员都在场上打过架。  
  
40\. 巴恩斯与罗杰斯就读于同一所小学。  
  
41\. 巴恩斯、罗杰斯和威尔逊就读于同一所高中。  
  
42\. 王拥有东亚文学研究的硕士学位。  
  
43\. 直到高中，丹佛斯依然梦想着参军当飞行员，是那时的教练力劝他考虑打职业冰球他才下定决心报名参加选秀。  
  
44\. 斯特兰奇全家都是医生，他本以为自己也会成为一名医生。  
  
45\. 皮姆的父亲是冰球名人堂成员汉克•皮姆。  
  
46\. 奥丁森的父亲是家乡一支冰球队的所有者，母亲是前短道速滑教练，他的弟弟则是著名花滑运动员洛基•奥丁森。  
  
47.外出比赛时的分房安排，曾经是奥丁森与瓦尔基里一间，罗杰斯与罗曼诺夫一间。经过一次严重的迟到事故，现已变更为奥丁森与罗杰斯一间，瓦尔基里与罗曼诺夫一间。  
  
48\. 罗曼诺夫的女友（也是他的英语教师）是美国人，最喜欢的运动员是史蒂夫•罗杰斯，她在上上届世锦赛美国对战俄罗斯的半决赛中到场支持美国队。  
  
49\. 然而美国队败北，无缘金牌，罗曼诺夫一整天都没能和女友说话。  
  
50\. 凯奇与大都会铆工队的前锋杰西卡•琼斯拥有共同的好友丹尼•兰德——上市公司兰德集团的未来继承人。兰德陪同琼斯到场观看复仇者比赛时被媒体拍下，坊间随即流传两人为情侣关系，导致琼斯不得不公开与凯奇的恋情。  
  
51\. 罗德兹因右腿受伤，得以在医院与日后成为自己妻子的护士相识。  
  
52\. 斯特兰奇在青少年联盟打球时的花名叫“正常”（Normal），因为他的姓“很奇怪”（Strange）。  
  
53\. 奥丁森只在每年休赛期回挪威时才会修剪头发。  
  
54\. 罗杰斯没有惯用手，他的左右手都能持球。  
  
55\. 斯科特•朗非常羡慕，尝试学习了半个月却并无进展，因此放弃。  
  
56\. 朗会织毛衣，还拿过地区创意编织物大赛的第二名。  
  
57\. 皮姆有职业营养师的资格证。  
  
58\. 史塔克和罗德兹小时候住在相邻两个街区，常光顾同一家冰淇淋店，但直到入队才互相认识。  
  
59\. 因为厌烦停车，斯特兰奇至今没有驾照。  
  
60\. 因为有路怒症，班纳虽然有驾照但从不开车。  
  
61\. 除了奥丁森，没人敢坐瓦尔基里开的车。  
  
62\. 王用笔名出版过一本侦探小说。（书名不便透露）  
  
63\. 提示：这本小说曾拿过亚马逊的周销售冠军。  
  
64\. 复仇者队的营养师曾在推特上宣布他与史塔克是敌对关系。  
  
65\. 皮姆表示自己也没毅力接管队友的食谱。  
  
66\. 丹佛斯是队内的掰手腕冠军。  
  
67\. 而且他唱歌非常好听，但只有喝醉了才唱。  
  
68\. 塔-查拉是史上首位三次蝉联由球迷票选的联盟最佳着装奖的球员。  
  
69\. 被问及“谁最没有时尚触觉”这问题时，几乎所有人的答案都是：山姆•威尔逊。  
  
70\. 然而威尔逊认为朗才是最没有时尚触觉的。  
  
71\. 队伍中有人害怕毛毛虫。  
  
72\. 队员们养的宠物种类包括狗、猫、乌龟、蜥蜴、蛇、鹦鹉、兔子。  
  
73\. 夺冠后的“酒淹更衣室”活动上，队友为帕克穿上了早早预备好的雨衣，因为他还不到法定饮酒年龄。  
  
74\. 球队当时的全体成员都参加了罗德兹的婚礼，并且由于队员们抛新郎的动作幅度太大，还导致一小部分礼棚遭到损坏。所幸新郎没有受伤。  
  
75\. 遇到不想回答的问题，罗曼诺夫会假装听不懂英语。（我们知道！）  
  
76\. 为复仇者的社交媒体虚拟吉祥物“噬元兽”配音的人是卡罗•丹佛斯。  
  
77\. 队伍到六旗公园玩，郎却拒绝乘坐任何游乐设施，只吃了三杯冰淇淋。  
  
78\. 史塔克很擅长扔飞镖。  
  
79\. 他在酒吧的迷你飞镖赛中战胜对手并与对方合影，对方将照片放上社交网络却@了斯特兰奇。  
  
80\. 罗杰斯能通过脚步声来分辨队友。  
  
81\. 巴恩斯把职业生涯第一笔签约奖金捐给了自己当年出生的医院。  
  
82\. 马克西莫夫双胞胎的父亲是蒙大拿叉人队的主教练艾瑞克•兰谢尔。他们两岁时父母离异，兄弟俩在母亲身边长大。  
  
83\. 双胞胎的母亲，前舞蹈家玛丽•马克西莫夫患有乳腺癌，经过漫长治疗后现已重返正常生活。俱乐部因此事联合队员主导成立了“女舞者”基金会，旨在帮助更多患病女性。  
  
84\. 一位儿时好友遭遇意外致使声带受损，失去说话能力，帕克为此学会了手语。  
  
85\. 巴顿最小的女儿的名字是弗瑞取的。  
  
86\. 罗杰斯的母亲称呼罗曼诺夫为她的“莫斯科儿子”。  
  
87\. 班纳和王住在同一条街，班纳家的狗基本算是拥有两个可供它自由玩耍的院子。  
  
88\. 凯奇是队内拥有最多联盟球员电话号码的人。  
  
89\. 队内共有五位球员被球打断/打掉过牙齿。  
  
90\. 基于类似的原因，他们都很快补好了缺口。  
  
91\. 一次模拟对战训练时，球在混抢中失踪，后来发现它被打进了史塔克的裤管里。  
  
92\. 罗德兹的小女儿非常喜欢瓦尔基里。  
  
93\. 得知瓦尔基里带着她给涂的闪亮蓝色指甲上阵比赛，小姑娘高兴地哭了，并表示要嫁给瓦尔叔叔。  
  
94\. 公开复仇者新一任队长的媒体发布会前，罗杰斯在后台喝水呛着了，所以才会留下一大堆涨红脸的照片。  
  
95\. 当时仍在AHL打球的威尔逊给他发短讯说：“伙计，你干嘛呢？别人会以为复仇者是一群软蛋的。”  
  
96\. 巴恩斯和塔-查拉在场上打过架。当然，是还效力于不同的队伍的时候。  
  
97\. 皮姆记得自己在新秀赛季听到的第一条忠告：别惹罗曼诺夫，不然会有800个俄罗斯人来找你麻烦。（“尽管一听就知道是夸张的谣言，但我当时真被吓着了。”）  
  
98\. 三角翼更衣室里贴着一张模仿经典征兵招贴的波普风格海报：主教练指着观者，配字是“I WANT YOU to SCORE”。  
  
99\. 在训练营，有一句用以结束每早点名程序的口号：复仇者，集结！前半句由队长喊，后半句由队员喊。这个传统始于队伍成立之初的某次团队建设活动。  
  
100\. 对此份清单的撰写过程帮助最大的前三名队员是：布鲁斯•班纳、斯科特•朗、史蒂夫•罗杰斯。感谢各位的无私分享！


End file.
